Light My Fire
by SoNevable
Summary: Hiccup learns Dragonese, but it's something else that's allowing her to understand. She soon finds out Toothless' desire. Will Hiccup help her friend or will she refuse? They start a family. While the village ok with it, Stoick is confused and the Berserkers are around. This is a collaboration of Greath and I. Dragon!Toothless, Hiccup!Dragon(Later in the story) With a twist...
1. Chapter 1

Light My Fire

Where it all began.

Mating season.

These were two words that the Vikings of Berk did not look forward to. The dragons, on the other hand, very much did. All the male dragons were excited about making the new generation of dragons.

All but one. This one lonely dragon couldn't carry on his generation, because he could not find any females of his species. This dragon was a Night Fury, otherwise known as the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. His name was . The Vikings assumed that he was the last of his kind. Maybe they were right.

The mighty Night Fury and his rider, Hiccup, were in the cove, the place where they first met. Hiccup was a girl with red hair and green eyes, a shade darker than Toothless's eyes. She had a very caring heart towards dragons. She loved everything about dragons. She loved how they looked, their intelligence, and most of all, how some of them could be great friends.

Hiccup had been spending the last month trying to learn Dragonese. She already knew that dragons understood human tongue, and she wanted to know what Toothless was saying back. "Ok, I think have a good enough grasp on Dragonese," Hiccup said, as she was closing a book.

She looked at Toothless excitedly. She really hoped that she would finally be able to understand him. She exhaled slowly, then asked the Night Fury, "Ok, say something?"

The dragon looked at her intently. He had assumed that it was not possible for human to learn his language. But then again, he himself had befriended a human, back when people thought that was impossible.

"Does it work?"Toothless asked.

Hiccup started to grin widely; her eyes were as big as Toothless'. She did nothing but stare at her dragon, still with some disbelief that she had actually understood what Toothless had just said. Hiccup tried to speak back, but was too excited.

"Yes! By Thor, I can't believe it. I can understand you. This is so awesome!" Hiccup cheered. She jumped to her feet, jumping and laughing in joy, before she gave the dragon a hug. In return, instead of purring or giving a general dragon noise, Toothless took advantage of the fact that he could now talk to Hiccup.

"This really is amazing... Hiccup, I have wanted to tell you something but I never could, because you didn't understand me,"Toothless said.

Hiccup looked up at him curiously. "Well bud, now you can tell me!" she said to him.

"I love you. Ever since we first became friends, I've loved you. I wanted to tell you, but you never understood me."

Hiccup scratched behind her friend's ear, smiling. "I love you too, bud."

Toothless looked down at Hiccup, in expaseration. The human thought it was only friendship love, she didn't actually love him the way Toothless loved her.

Hiccup looked back up at him, and noticed he was still concerned about something. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"It's just..." he trailed off, trying to find a way to tell the girl what kind of love he had for her.

"It's just what? What is it?" Hiccup asked.

It took the Night Fury a few moments before he continued. "We're not talking about the same kind of love," he said to Hiccup.

Hiccup looked at him closely, at first a bit confused, but then she realized what the dragon meant.

"Oh, that kind of love," Hiccup muttered. She backed out of the hug nervously.

Toothless had a way to deal with this dilemma, but he wasn't sure. "Hiccup... I know how to deal with this, but you won't like it." he said.

"Tell me. How bad can it be?" Hiccup told him.

The dragon knew that the girl was willing to help him in almost any situation. He still wasn't sure that Hiccup would help him with this one.

Toothless walked away from the pond, moving to rest by a nearby tree instead. Hiccup followed, concerned with what her friend's idea could be.

"Toothless," Hiccup said, as she laid next to the dragon. "I'm willing to help with any of your problems... no matter how crazy they sound."

Toothless could tell by the sound of Hiccup's voice that she was willing to help him, no matter what the situation was.

"Fine, Hiccup, if you're willing. But like I said you may not like it." Toothless told Hiccup again.

"Bud, it'll be ok. How bad can it be?" Hiccup assured him.

Toothless looked at her, knowing Hiccup would not like his next suggestion... but he had to try.

"I want you to be my mate." Toothless told her.

Hiccup went from smiling happily to a look of disbelief. She forced out a few nervous laughs, but then she saw that the dragon was not joking.

He really did want Hiccup to be his mate. She swallowed hard before talking.

"Are you serious?" she asked.

The dragon nodded.

"Have you lost your mind! You're a dragon, and I'm a human! Two different species! Why would you even suggest that!" Hiccup yelled at her friend.

Toothless just quietly listened to his friend.

"This is just wrong. I mean, who would actually want someone from another species to be their mate?" Hiccup questioned the Night Fury.

"Maybe someone... who actually cares about that person. Someone who is loyal to that person, and loves that person so much that they would die for them, and never leave them, no matter how other people would judge them!" Toothless suddenly roared back.

Toothless was very angry at Hiccup. He didn't understand why certain humans were so willing to help with someone else's pain... but as soon as it affected them directly, they would go all crazy and forget everything important.

In frustration, the dragon stood and stormed off. He wanted to be away from Hiccup. Even though he didn't want to, he could understand why his best friend would overreact over something like this.

"Maybe I need to give her time to think," Toothless said to himself as he walked away. He was now on the other side of the pond, away from Hiccup.

As the sun fell under the trees, Toothless was in no mood to go back to the village.

He did, however, want to let Hiccup know that she had every right to overreact. But he didn't know if the girl was in a mood to talk yet, so he decided to wait till morning.

"Hiccup," Toothless called over at her.

"What do you want?" Hiccup replied sourly.

"I'm going to spend the night here. If you want to go back to the village, you can." Toothless said to her.

Hiccup didn't respond, even though Toothless knew she heard him.

"Maybe she'll also spend the night here," Toothless said to himself.

As the daylight sky darkened to night, Toothless grew tired. "I need to sleep. I'll talk to Hiccup in the morning, and try to find a solution to our little problem," The dragon said to himself as he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry to say this now but last chapter is full credit to Greath for it and this chapter too. Thankies Greath :D**

Toothless awoke to see Hiccup in front of him. She was holding a basket of cod, his favorite. Hiccup placed the basket at her side, but didn't open it.

"Toothless, I was thinking about your little idea, and I have a few questions," Hiccup said. Toothless tilted his head curiously, waiting.

"One: Why didn't you pick another dragon to be your mate? Two: Why again did you choose me to be your mate? And three: If, and only if, I do decide to do this, how is it going to work?" Hiccup asked the last question very sharply.

"Can I have the fish?" Toothless asked her abruptly.

"No," the girl told him. The dragon glowered at her impatiently. He had suspected this. He wanted the fish, but he knew he wouldn't get it if he didn't answer Hiccup's questions.

Hiccup had quickly learned that the best way to get Toothless to do something was to bribe him. She would usually offer Toothless a basket of fish for whatever it was Hiccup needed... and eventually, the dragon would always give in.

"If I answer your questions, then can I have the fish?" Toothless asked knowingly.

"Yep," Hiccup replied.

Toothless sighed and began, "First of all, I didn't pick another dragon, because I really didn't like the idea of there being dragon crossbreeds. Secondly, I chose you be my mate because I figured that you would be the only non-dragon that would let me... and I cared for you so much that after a while I started to love you, as more than a friend."

"It was more of a sexual love?" Hiccup interrupted him.

"Yes. And finally, third... the only way it can work is if I put my shaft in you, considering you're a female," Toothless finished.

Hiccup knew what he meant. It meant that her dragon, her best friend, was going to invade a part of her she never would have thought about being invaded. She was kind of prepared for it, but was still apprehensive.

She did want to help her friend, and wanted him to be happy, but if it was going to leave a horrifying memory for her to live with, she wasn't sure if she could handle it.

Several seconds passed before Hiccup broke the silence, saying, "I don't know if I want to go through with this."

Toothless let out a distressed moan in reply. He wanted Hiccup to just go through with it, but he also understood why she was frightened.

He then quickly added as a suggestion, "Maybe if you think about it some more, you could come to a decision?

Hiccup started to pace in circles, rubbing the back of her neck, out of habit. Thinking about if she should help her friend or not.

The dragon calmly watched and waited for Hiccup to answer. Eventually, though, she paused.

"Actually..." as Hiccup spoke, Toothless rumbled expectantly, "here, eat while I think some more." Hiccup said, then dumped the fish onto the grass for Toothless to eat.

He rumbled and looked down at the fish, "Thank you, but can you try to come up with a decision more quickly?" Toothless asked her.

"I'll try, but I'm still a little uncomfortable with this idea. At the same time, I'd hate to see you sad, or in pain," Hiccup said.

As time passed by, Toothless eventually finished eating. Now he had gone back to patiently waiting for Hiccup. While he waited, he mulled over how he had fully realized his love for the girl went from brother; sister love, to a sexual love.

It might have started some two months ago, when Hiccup had changed her clothes. She hadn't known that Toothless had been in her room at the time. The girl had just returned back from a swim in the lake, and was dripping wet, from head to toe.

Toothless hadn't bothered to make any noise like usual; he had laid there quietly, watching Hiccup. When Hiccup removed her wet pants and underwear, the Night Fury's eyes widened.

At first, he wasn't quite sure what it fully meant, but after a few seconds he started to realize what he was looking at. His eyes immediately locked on the girls sacred area.

He did nothing but stare at his human's vagina. At the time he was in awe at what he was looking at. After several seconds of staring he decided it was enough.

He quickly left the room without getting Hiccup's attention. He walked out of the house and made his way over to the cove. He was flabbergasted at what just took place.

"Why didn't I look away? Why did I just star at my human's vagina and like it?" Toothless thought to himself while walking to the pond, in the middle of the cove.

He was very confused. He didn't know why he liked gawking at Hiccup's "area". And not to another dragon, but a human!

He hoped that he would never have to witness anything like that again. But as time passed his love for the girl grew more and more into a sexual love, until finally the dragon wanted his human to be his mate.

"Toothless" Hiccup said walking over to him

The dragon quickly came back to reality, having his thoughts interrupted.

"Did you come to a decision?" Toothless asked

The girl sighed before talking "Yes I have...I've decided" she paused, biting her lip. "I want to help you."

"Really!" Toothless said with excitement

Hiccup nodded

The Night Fury didn't know what to say he was so excited

"I-I I'm speechless. This is just fantastic! I can't thank you enough." He said to Hiccup

"Well" the girl said, scratching behind his ears "maybe you can" she gave a smile as she said that.

The dragon's ears shot straight up. He couldn't believe that Hiccup said something like that. The way she said it sounded like she too was eager to mate with him. Yet Toothless was unsure. He just has to wait and see if he was correct.


	3. Chapter 3

**Again Credit To Greath for this chapter.**

**If you are the Soft type and want to skip this… you can. Its a lemon.**

**Lemon credit goes to, W3R-SiN!**

* * *

Toothless looked at Hiccup confusingly. He wasn't sure if the girl was eager to mate with him or if she was nervous. After a brief moment of staring at his human he asked "are you scared?"

"Not really" Hiccup replied.

The two stared at each other for what felt like an eternity, toxic green blazing through an evergreen forest. Hiccup was first to strike, her soft lips crashing into the firm ones of her dragon in a violent passion. It was an odd sensation, the way the two sets of lips mingled and rubbed together. Yet despite the size difference the two sets of lips melded perfectly.

It took awhile before Toothless regained his senses enough to fall back pulling Hiccup with him. A low moan escaped Hiccup as Toothless wrapped his forepaws tightly around his human, pulling her frame into his well muscled scaly chest. Feelings of love, passion, and lust burst forth to the forward consciences of both dragon and human. What felt like hours passed before Hiccup pulled back allowing air to fill her burning lungs.

Toothless' pupils narrowed to slits giving him the look of a predator. Yet instead of fear Hiccup felt her desire rise yet again. She felt the shivers of want shoot along her spine as she was rolled over and pinned softly by Toothless. Her breath caught in her chest as her gaze fell onto the face of her lover. Passion, lust, but most of all love burned violently within the twin toxic green pools that were Toothless's eyes.

Their mouths connected again, this time slower. "Be gentle..." Hiccup whispered as they broke apart for air. Toothless gave his signature 'grin' and a soft rumble of reassurance in reply. Using his nose he began to try and gently remove Hiccup's shirt and vest, but despite his efforts the clothing remained in place. Hiccup allowed a chuckle to escape at her dragons efforts before removing the stubborn cloth.

Toothless's eyes became more feral as the urge to mate, to claim what was rightfully his, grew to new dimensions. The sight of the half stripped body that lay before him brought such addicting sensations. 'Freya...thank you' Toothless thought as he dropped his head to his humans frame. Upon inhaling Toothless could smell the want and desire coming from Hiccups scent, the mere thought drove him wild.

Hiccup, aroused, moaned loudly as Toothless's breath blazed across her bare skin. Fighting against the urge to submit, Hiccup brought herself to her knees.

"Toothless...Let me help you...Please" Hiccup whispered sensually in the dragon's ear, her hand tracing the neck and shoulder muscles of the Night Fury.

All Toothless could do was nod and rumble, his mind swimming with thoughts of passion and sweat. Hiccup allowed herself to give in to her curiosities, her hands exploring parts previously unknown to her. So the explorations continued, a girl on her knees, and a dragon sitting frozen in pleasure. Soon Hiccup found herself approaching the area that craved her attention the most. Hiccup sat shocked at the sight of the swollen sheath containing Toothless's member.

Toothless was torn from his thoughts as Hiccup's hand gently squeezed his most sacred area. A deep rumbling growl escaped his mouth, his hips thrusting forward a few times. His talons gripped the earth in a vice like hold, his breath becoming ragged. Hiccup could only stare as the shaft slid from its confines, coming to rest only after its full 1 foot length stood exposed and throbbing.

Her mouth moved silently before her shaking hand came to rest upon the shaft. This caused the growl in his dragon's throat to stop, the sound of his ragged breaths to begin echoing in the air around the pair. Hiccup's mind was overwhelmed by fascination and fear as her hands began to stroke the Night Fury slowly.

The shaft was unlike any that she had seen before, a bulbous knot sat firmly at the base of the shaft while the length was covered in small ridges and bumps. The tip was tapered slightly, allowing for easy entry. Toothless's silence shattered as he began moaning and whimpering at his lovers ministrations.

As the strokes became more confident the tip of his cock began to leak pre in copious amounts. The shaft's surface became almost mirror-like. The scent of arousal grew thick in the air, Hiccup began to wonder what the liquid would taste like. Her mind made up, she worked up the courage to speak.

"Toothless...Can I try something?" Hiccup asked shakily. Toothless looked down at her "Anything...just please don't stop" he begged taking his front paw and gently stroking his human's back. "O...Ok I need you to roll onto your back..." without hesitation Toothless rolled onto his back. His muscles flexing and quivering as he became slightly more relaxed. His toxic eyes follow each movement of his lovers body. Watching as Hiccup positioned herself in front of his throbbing dragon-hood "What are you...OH GODS!" Toothless let loose a high pitch wail as Hiccup let her tongue flick across the tip of his cock.

Toothless threw his head back and his body arched towards the mouth of his lover. Hiccups eyelids fell as she continued to lick the dragon's shaft. The flavor was addictive, so bold and powerful with a salty/sweet aftertaste.

"Gods Hiccup don't stop p...please don't stop" Toothless begged his hips thrusting into the air at each lick. The whimpers and moans of pleasure drove Hiccup to her next action. Slowly she wrapped her lips around the throbbing shaft, bobbing her head slowly. Toothless's eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed with a feral groan as Hiccup gave him his first blow-job.

The dragon's body twitched with pent up pleasure, rivers of ecstasy raging in torrents across his muscled frame. Hiccup continued her assault, using her mouth and tongue to pleasure the parts of the shaft that they could reach. One hand wrapped firmly above the base of the throbbing organ, gently massaging ridges that were there. The other hand fell lower so that she rubbed her folds. This play of passion continued until Toothless had had enough 'foreplay'

"Hiccup...this is not enough..." Toothless said his lustful gaze tearing through Hiccup. Hiccup gulped and nodded silently. Reluctantly she stood, removing herself from her previous kneeling position. The lust that had blinded her earlier was now being replaced by nervousness. She trembled as her remaining clothing fell to the earth. Toothless rolled over so as to stand again; he saw the look in his lovers eyes. "Don't worry, I will be gentle."

Hiccup visually relaxed at that comment. Her signature grin appeared on her face, Toothless returned the expression. "So how...you know..." Hiccup asked, her hand scratching the back of her neck. "Well...get on your hands and knees" Hiccup nodded before getting onto her hands and knees. Toothless looked over his lover, assessing the compromising position that she was in. Noticing a few problems in her stance toothless began to correct certain aspects of it. And after the corrections they both were ready.

"Ok...are you ready?" Toothless asked soothingly. Hiccup nodded and watched as the dragon walked behind her. She yelped as she felt the rough surface of the dragons tongue lick across her backside. "Toothless! What are you...?" "Extra lubrication. Should make this a lot easier on you...and me" the dragon said.

After Hiccup was significantly lubed up, Toothless mounted her. The feeling of the dragon's forepaws wrapping around her waist gave her some comfort. The two sat in this position for a while, their bodies melding perfectly. It was as though the gods had made them for each other.

Hiccup wanted to feel the massive organ within her. She wanted to feel each thrust as her dragon claimed her. No longer did her mind object, instead both mind and body rang out in passionate unison. The dragon was beyond words, his only vocalization a deep seductive growl. His back arched as he poked and prodded trying to find her entrance, and after a few moments he did. "I love you...forever" Toothless said before plunging himself into his lovers slit.

It hurt, Toothless's rod pushing into her but she knew it would get better soon. He kept going trying not to loose control, finally he was all the way in.

Hiccup yelped and bit her lip, a distinct copper flavor coating her tongue. A thin trail of tears slid down her face, the pain was earthshaking. Toothless cooed softly, allowing his tongue to erase the tears from his mates face. After a small eternity passed Hiccup nodded lightly, signaling for her lover to continue.

Slowly the thrusting began, the dragon excising vast reserves of will power in his restraint. Hiccups face changed from a contortion of pain into an expression of pure ecstasy. Her whimpers, of pain becoming moans of pleasure and lust. The ridges and curves of the dragon's member touched and massaged every sensitive spot Hiccup had. "More..." Hiccup begged. At this statement Toothless' will power broke, all his love and lust for hiccup burst, dominating both his body and mind.

His thrusts grew in strength and power, becoming feral. Hiccup could only moan in ecstasy as she was bred by her lover. The sounds that Toothless produced were wild and vicious, expressing his dominance and ecstasy all at once.

He was driving his cock into her tunnel over and over, it was driving her crazy, Hiccup needed more. "Come on faster harder" she yelled at him. He did as she told, going faster and harder. A wave of pleasure washed over her and she started gasping and groaning loudly. She could feel every twitch and throb of his member inside her. She wanted more so she started to rock back when he thrusted forward to help build more pleasure inside. She started to scream at him to go faster and harder. He dug his back claws into the ground and started thrusting himself into Hiccup even more wildly.

Hiccups entire body shook with the force of the thrusts, but there was no pain only pleasure. If possible Toothless' thrusts became faster and stronger. "Hiccup...I'm close!" Toothless said dropping his head near Hiccup's ear. "Me too, nnn..." Hiccup moaned, as her walls clamped. The two reached their peaks in unison, an earsplitting shriek filled the air as Toothless buried himself for the final time.

Pint after pint of searing hot seed flooded hiccups body, her womb swelling slightly at the amount of seed within her.

Both lay panting as they came down from their highs. Slowly Toothless removed himself from hiccup a small torrent of seed coming out of the exit. The dragon fell onto his side pulling his mate with him. "By the gods Hiccup...that was amazing. Toothless said, exhaling heavily. "Yes it was" the girl said to him. After a few minutes of silence Toothless said to Hiccup, "There is something else I must do, too." "What is that?" "I must mark you." Toothless said.

Hiccup nodded slowly, she had seen this done before. The male dragon would bite the area where the neck and shoulder met; this would show that the dragon was already mated. "Do it." "You know that there will be trouble..." "They can go to Hel." Hiccup said bitterly, "This will hurt..." Toothless whispered, Hiccup merely turned to stare at him "Do it...my Mate" Toothless' heart filled with such happiness at that statement.

The sound of the wicked fangs unsheathing was all Hiccup heard before her shoulder was pierced. She hissed loudly as the dragon marked her permanently as his own.

"Toothless I love you" Hiccup said into the dragon's ear.

"I love you too, Hiccup"

The two fell asleep in their position.

* * *

**Review, I want more ideas. **


	4. Chapter 4

Hiccup woke first feeling it was time to get up. Opening her eyes it was nothing but black. Then she remembered what she did last night.

Hiccup couldn't believe what she and her dragon did. Two friends, both of them different species, mated and yet they both enjoyed every bit of it. Hiccup rubbed her wound, as she tried to ease the pain. She thought about what her father would do when he hears what she and her dragon did.

"Are they going to throw me into exile? Are they going to kill Toothless?" she thought to herself.

Toothless was sitting next to her. He too couldn't believe what they did. He also wasn't sure what was going to happen when they returned to the village. But he remembered what Hiccup said to him before he marked her. "They can go to Hel." He was so happy when he heard Hiccup say that.

"Hiccup stop worrying, who cares what people think. If they hate you and exile you then so be it. I'll always be by your side."

"I know, I'm just worried about what Ashter will think."

"Who cares what he thinks. He was never a good boyfriend anyway."

"I know, but I don't want to get hit again. Every time I do something he doesn't approve of I get hit."

"Well this time I'll make sure you don't get hit." Toothless said, then gave his toothless smile.

"Thanks bud, I know I can always trust you when I need help with something."

Hiccup then looked at the mark that toothless gave her and then looked back at toothless, with an apprehensive look.

"I'm also kind of worried. What if something bad happens?"

The dragon sighed and said, "Like I said, just relax. Stop worrying so much. When you talk about how worried you are it makes me even more worried, so just stop"

Hiccup realized that she was worrying too much and that she needs to stop.

"Yeah you're right I'll stop…sorry" the teen said

"It's ok. When do you think it's a good time to go back to the village?" Toothless asked

"We should sleep here and go back first thing in the morning."

The dragon was in no rush to get back to the village so he agreed. "That's fine by me." He said

"Ok so how about we get to sleep now? Considering it's getting dark and I'm tired out little by that incident we had earlier."

"Sure and yeah that little incident we had, it may happen again." Toothless said, with a wink at the last part.

Hiccup couldn't help but smile. "I'm ok with that. It will take some time to get use to but other then that I actually enjoyed it"

Toothless waged his tail and was delighted that Hiccup was happy to mate with him again and that she enjoyed it.

"I'm glade you enjoyed it, I on the other hand didn't… nope just kidding I loved it! If you want I could go into detail on what I could do to you the next time we have our little incident."

Hiccup thought about it for a few seconds before saying, "not right now maybe later… ok?"

"Fine I'll talk about it another time" the dragon said, a bit sad that Hiccup didn't want to hear how he would please her the next time they do it.

"I'm sorry, I really am but I need to sleep." Hiccup told Toothless, as she tried to go under Toothess' wing. Once she was under his wing she went by his ear and whispered, goodnight and sleep well. Toothless listened to Hiccup's heart beat and soon she was sound asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm Replying to reviews, If I ever get any… Please, anything! xD **

**Gimme ideas guys, never hurts to get more. :P**

**Crederz to Greath for this chapter!**

* * *

Toothless woke up before Hiccup. He carefully tried to move his body without waking up Hiccup. Once he was up, he stretched his legs and his two massive wings. He then turned and looked at the teen.

"I still can't believe how adorable she looks sleeping." Toothless quietly said.

The dragon walked around the cove, waiting for Hiccup to wake up. He decided that while he waits he should go get breakfast. He walked over to the lake and cautiously observed the water looking for a fish. Ever since he lost his tail fin he couldn't catch fish as good as he use to but he was still ok at it.

He saw a fish swimming in his direction, he moved his head back, and when the fish was in position he quickly jerked his head into the water and caught the fish. He set that one aside for Hiccup and he repeated the same process to get another one. Once he had both his fish and Hiccup's, he didn't feel like waiting for Hiccup to wake up, so the dragon took it upon himself to wake the teen up.

He walked over to Hiccup and pushed his snout on Hiccup's head. "Hiccup wake up" He said but there was no response. He then tried saying her name louder, "Hiccup…wake up", still no response. The Night Fury was getting annoyed. He decided to poke her till she woke up. "Hiccup (poke, poke, poke) wake up you lazy girl" he said as he was poking her.

Hiccup just mumbled something in response and shushed him away. "Are you kidding me? She just shushed me… that's it." Toothless thought to himself. He raised one of his paws and hit the ground right next to where Hiccup was sleeping. That surly got the girl to wake up.

"I DIDN'T DO IT!" She woke with a start, she then looked around remembering, then she glared at Toothless.

"Toothless! What is wrong with you! You almost crushed my head!" Hiccup yelled at him

"Well sorry maybe if you would wake up when I was trying to get you up I would not of have done that" He said

"Well sorry I can't just wake up early in the morning and immediately be ready to do stuff"

Toothless was at a loss of word for a few moments. "Yeah you're right. We dragons are too use to waking up and immediately going out and doing stuff, but that's not the reason I woke you. The reason I woke up is so we can have breakfast."

"Oh" Hiccup said, feeling bad that he yelled at his friend "sorry I yelled at you"

"It's ok I forgive you. Now let's eat." The dragon said, grabbing one of the fish and giving it to Hiccup.

"Thank you, but I need a fire to cook this, I can't eat it raw." She said

"Not yet, you can't..." Toothless mumbled. Looking to see if hiccup heard that, and turns out she didn't, mentally felt relieved.

"Ok I'll just my fire breath to cook it. How does that sound?" Toothless asked.

"That's fine"

Hiccup backed away from the fish so toothless can cook it. Toothless then slowly began to cook the fish, he didn't want to do it quickly or other wise he would burn the fish. After the fish was cooked he gave it to Hiccup, and the duo began to eat.

They really didn't talk much while they ate. Both were ready for what ever was going to unfold when they entered the village. Once they finished eating, Hiccup and Toothless began they're way back to the village.

"So you're not worried about what might happen once we tell everyone what we did?" Toothless asked

"Yes I am worried! What made you think I wasn't worried?" Hiccup asked him.

"It's just that you don't look that worried"

"Well I am worried. You don't think I'll be worried if my own father exiled me or even worse put you to death?"

"Sorry there is no reason to get all mad I was just asking a question."

"I'm not getting mad I'm just answering your question" Hiccup replied back to the dragon

As they approached the village Hiccup could see Ashter and Stoick were talking, and everyone else was going about with their business. Once Ashter saw Hiccup enter the village he lost it.

"HICCUP! Where have you been? You told me that you'll be back with in the hour not a whole day!"

"I can-" Hiccup tried to finish her sentence but was thrown to the ground by a very angry Ashter.

The second Hiccup hit the ground Toothless jumped in between the two and Ashter, "leave her alone!" He roared.

The blond Viking fell to his knees, shocked at what Toothless did.

"Hiccup what is his problem?" Ashter asked

"His problem is YOU. You hit me and throw me to the ground for what ever it is I do that you don't approve of " Hiccup told Ashter, as she got to her feet.

Now Stoick and the rest of the village were circled around Hiccup, Toothless, and Ashter, wondering what is going on.

"Hiccup this is now a good time to tell them" Toothless said to her. Hiccup looked at him and nodded in agreement.

"Hiccup what is the meaning of this? Why did Toothless try to attack Ashter?" Stoick asked.

"I can explain why Toothless did what he did and why I have been gone for a day." Hiccup said. For some reason she couldn't say that she and Toothless mated. Her face turned red and she began to sweat. She looked around, seeing who was watching. She saw it was almost the entire village.

"Hiccup, what is it?" Stoick asked

Hiccup took a deep breath, looked at Toothless and said "No turning back." and with that she removed her shirt to show the scar. Everyone was speechless, in shock, and some were just confused.

"Devil what did you do to my daughter! I'll have your head!" Stoick yelled

"It's not all his fault. Some of it is my fault too."

"By Odin what did you do to make him attack you?"

"He didn't attack me. We mated!" Hiccup hollered back to her father and to everyone else who could hear.

This time simultaneously Ashter and Stoick both yelled, "You what!?"

Hiccup could feel a knot forming in her stomach as she spoke.

"Yes Toothless and I mated. We both love and care for each other, and we have taken this to a sexual relationship. And this scar..." she said pointing to it "Toothless marked me to show others that I was already mated." And with all that said Hiccup and Toothless waited, nervously to see what the people's response would be.

* * *

**Just so you all know, I'm gonna add a little, what to you call it... Hurt and comfort, where memories come back to Hiccup, making her really panicky. Anyways I don't wanna spoil it. There are a couple more chapters, Then we start the adventure!**

**Follow and Review. Please, I have enough ideas for this story, to make it really long. But it never hurts to get more! :P You'll get credit for the idea! **


	6. Chapter 6

**This is gonna be the last chapter from Greath, Credit goes to him!**

* * *

"Hiccup!" Stoick yelled

"What possessed you to mate with this devil?"

There was anger in Hiccups eyes as her father finished the sentence. She wondered if she was the only smart one in the entire village. Considering she told everyone why she mated with Toothless and yet they still ask.

"I already told you. We loved each other and we took this to a sexual level! Why can't anyone listen the first time I tell you people something?"

"You are- WERE going to be the chief of the village, but now seeing that you have decided not to mate with a human male but instead with a dragon! Now there is only one other alternative for you." Stoick said

"What did he mean by…?" Toothless stopped in mid sentence understanding what Hiccup's father meant,

No, anything but that, how can he do that? It's unreasonable especially to his ONLY daughter! The dragon thought.

Hiccup, not clearly hearing what her father said asked,

"What are you going to do with me now that I have mated with another creature that is not human?"

"You will be exiled for the village. Never come back here again." He said, almost tearing up as he spoke.

"If that's what you want, to let you exile your only daughter." Hiccup said to her father.

"Yes. You're not a Viking. You're not my daughter. This time I mean it."

Ashter, who was next to Stoick couldn't believe what the man just did. It's not fair. It's not fair. He thought. The blond Viking needed to stop this ridicules situation.

"Stoick it's not only Hiccup, it's all of us!" Ashter yelled.

"What are you talking about, Ashter?" Stoick asked, with a puzzled look.

"Me, Fishlegs, Snotlout, The Twins, we too mated with our dragons. If you exile Hiccup then you need to exile all of us!"

Stoick couldn't possible exile all the teens. If he did that then there will be no new generation of Viking. He was forced to make a discussion with the elders.

"Give me time to speak with the elders." Stoick said and walked over to the elders. Ashter and the other teens walked over to Hiccup.

"So uh... you guys also mated with your dragons?" Hiccup asked all the teens nodded. "How long have you guys kept this a secret?"

"We all kept it a secret for awhile now." Fishlegs said.

"Yeah it was going to be kept secret but until Ashter had to rat us out." Tuffnut angrily said.

"Listen it wouldn't of have been fair to see Hiccup get exiled and we stay. And pulse it would of gotten out sooner or later." Ashter replied back to Tuffnut.

"What ever it doesn't matter now. We are all going to be exiled."

"You don't know that for sure. They could change their minds." Fishlegs said, trying to keep a positive attitude

After a whole two hours Stoick returned to the teens.

"The elders and I have decided. After countless arguments we have decided that you will not be put into exile."

Everyone's faces were filled with excitement. But before they could jump for joy Stoick continued speaking.

"But we still want grandchildren, because we, as a village need to survive. Do we have a deal?"

"Deal" Hiccup and the other teens said. Even though Hiccup lied, she would never do that to Toothless.

"Good" Stoick replied, with a smile, knowing that future generations will come.

With that Stoick dismissed all the teens, Hiccup returned to her house wondering what to do next... Time to ask Toothless some questions.

Once Hiccup was through the door of her house with Toothless, once he was in she closed the door and said, "Okay… That went well." Toothless purred in agreement and said, "Yeah, though I was fine with leaving." He smiles toothlessly as Hiccup glares at him.

She can never be mad at Toothless so she stops glaring and starts smiling and hugs the dragon around the neck.

"Tooth?" she said.

"Yes?" he answered.

"I've been wondering some questions I been wanting to ask you before that whole ordeal we had." Hiccup said.

"Oh?" he said acting as if he doesn't know what she's talking about. Hiccup didn't know he was joking and said, "I was joking, ask away."

"Tooth, have you ever seen any other Night Furies?" She asked looking in her notebook.

"No, thats why I chose you." Toothless said softly and honestly.

"If we found another, and it was female, would you leave me for her?" Hiccup asked looking at Toothless.

"I would never do that, I'm yours and yours forever." He said smiling toothlessly.

"Ok, Well… How old are you?" she asked. Toothless gazed off thinking, then looking back at hiccups eyes said, "I'm not to old but I'm young… like 17? 18 years? I'm not sure." he said "How long will you live?" she asked as a follow up question. Toothless looked down, he knows he would outlive his mate… "450 years…" He whimpered looking down. Hiccup seeing her dragon distressed scratched the dragon behind the ears. She felt something strange, Toothless was shaking. "Toothless" she asked. Toothless jumped at hearing her voice.

"Toothless, We can stop." she suggested. "Yes, Please." he said.

She then occupied herself for a bit pondering on what to do. Then she came up with an idea.

"Hey, wanna go flying?" Hiccup asked looking out the window, Toothless's ears perked up. "Sure."

* * *

**I know I said I was going to upload 2 chapters at a time, but I'm waiting for my next chapter to get read over by my beta. So it will probably be uploaded later tonight.**

**Fav, Follow, and Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I just triple checked all this, but if you know me I tend to forget to change stuff I see. LOL **

**This chapter is where it all starts... so if you're a softy I've highlighted the lemon, and it's my first that I've written alone. So bare with me...**

* * *

Chapter 7

They've been flying all over the island enjoying flying with each other. The sun started to make the sky light up with the beautiful shades of red, orange, and pink. "Toothless it's getting dark, where should we sleep for the night?" Hiccup asked while looking around. "Hmm, how about the cove." he replied. "Ok sure" she agreed with a small smile across her face. Toothless and her alone in the cove, what could go wrong? Toothless landed and crouched so Hiccup could get off. She started to look around for some wood for a fire while she told Toothless to go get some fish.

After Hiccup had some wood and Toothless had a pile of fish near a cave in the walls of the cove, she walked over and saw just how big it is. A smile tugged at her lips. She placed the wood right at the mouth of the cave, then told Toothless to light it. Hiccup grabbed the fish in Toothless's mouth as he was leaning over to give her it. "Thanks, love." she told him. He started to purr while eating, With Hiccup leaning on him. Soon Hiccup finished her fish and yawned, Toothless finished soon after. "Toothless, can we go to sleep?" Hiccup yawned out. "I don't see why not." He answered. He's been wondering for the past 2 days as to why Hiccup has wanted to get to sleep earlier, but he decided not to ask.

He walks into the cave and lays on his side with his wings open for Hiccup to get into. Hiccup got onto the his embrace only for Toothless to grab her with his forearms and pull her to him. "Toothless! Haha… hahaha, Toothless stop!" Hiccup giggled has Toothless was licking her head. She felt her eyes get heavy rather quickly…, but she just pushed it off for another day. "Too bad we can't have any baby Night Furies running around…" was her last thought before she let unconsciousness take her.

The next morning she felt cold, but at the same time not. She looked around noticing Toothless was by her, she looked around for a sec and found Toothless over catching fish for them. She went to get up but something felt off and she stumbled.

"Why do I feel heavier…" Hiccup looks down and notices paws. "What..." She passes out.

She starts coming back with a prodding at her face trying to reach up and push what ever it is away. She can't now with her joints not allowing her to. Thinking nothing of it she hides her face by curling into herself. Now, the licking.

She jumps up with a start, stumbling over in the process. Looking down the paws were still there.

"It wasn't a dream." She said in disbelief. "TOOTHLESS WHAT DID YOU DO?!" She screeched at the larger dragon, only a bit bigger than her.

Toothless flinched at the point blank scream, and after it's done his ears still ring a little.

"How did this happen?" She asked herself before starting to panic.

"Hiccup, calm down-"

"CALM DOWN? CALM DOWN?!" Interrupting Toothless. "I wake up and I'm a dragon, a Night Fury! And you tell me to calm down?!" She screeched running around stumbling and panicking. "Yes, please ca-" "NO" she screamed and didn't even see it coming.

Toothless had enough of this and moved with lightening speed and pinned her to the ground and said, "Calm down..." He growled in her face. She instantly calmed down. She looked into Toothless's eyes and he looked in hers before getting lost in the green pools.

Toothless felt Hiccup shift underneath him, and he remembered that he had pinned her to calm her down. So he gets off and she glares at Toothless before she stumbles over to the other side of the cove. Laying there in a patch of grass with the afternoon sun shining down on her scales, making a purple hue to them.

Toothless noticed he was staring at Hiccup and stopped. Glaring holes into the ground. Hiccup looked over right when Toothless looked away seeing him staring at the ground, she huffed and turned away taking a nap, or trying to.

Toothless noticed Hiccup laying down asleep, after an hour of thinking and staring at the ground.

He walked over to apologize about how he acted to stop her. When he got up to her form he noticed she was shaking. He nuzzled her with his snout and she was fine temperature-wise, so why was she-

The reason dawned on him he scared her, she was scared more than he thought, and him jumping and pinning her down must have set something off.

"Hiccup." He said stern, he noticed she flinched. So she was awake... "Hiccup" he said softer as he nuzzled her to get up, she jumped away from the touch and began to shake even more. He walked in front of Hiccups line of site. As soon as she opened her eyes a little she saw Toothless right by her face. her eyes got wide and began to try and back away whimpering. She was scared of Toothless. "Was getting punched by Ashter effecting her that much? No, it has to be more than that…" Toothless thought while getting closer to Hiccup.

The only thing she knew was she had to get away, she didn't want to get hit again. Toothless advanced towards her, and she turned and ran, or stumbled trying to find a way out of the cove and get away from him, she had to get away.

Toothless looked at her in disbelief, did Ashter traumatize her? He noticed Hiccup trying to scrape at the walls to get out, get away from him, she looks back at him with utter fear in her eyes. Seeing if he's coming to her.

Toothless sees no other way than to corner her and show her, he won't hurt her. He started to advance toward Hiccup at the other side of the cove scraping at the wall. She hasn't looked back for a while because she's trying to get a hold on the wall but to no avail.

When she does look back at him she sees Toothless about 20 feet from her. She starts desperately trying to claw the wall. She has to get away! No she needed to get away. She looked back again and Toothless was close. She gave up clawing the wall and looked for somewhere to run. She was shaking violently, eyes darting all over looking for somewhere to escape.

Toothless was close to Hiccup now and she was trying to run again, he stepped closer to where he was 5 feet away from the traumatized Hiccup. Hiccup was now staring at him whimpering and shaking more. He stepped one more step toward her.

She was done for, she is just gonna have to take it. Toothless was in mid-step when she lowered to the ground shaking, whimpering, "Please, don't hit me."

Toothless stopped with his paw mid-stride, looking and his mate covering her face with her paws. Did Ashter hit her that hard..., he'd make sure he'd pay later. Right now Hiccup needs him.

"Hiccup... I'm not going to hurt you, I would nev-" Hiccup cries out, catching site of Toothless right by her face. She flinches back, while Toothless goes to nuzzle her.

People say dragons don't cry because they can't but Toothless saw tears starting to come out an roll down her face, her eyes looking at him. "Hiccup, I love you I would never hurt you, and if any others do they will have to deal with me."

Hiccup's mind battle said it's ok that he won't hurt her, but her traumatized part of her mind told her not to trust him. Toothless moved to nuzzle her while she looked like she has calmed down.

She saw Toothless coming to nuzzle her, she wanted to run and hide, but she stayed put. Toothless saw her looking like she was gonna run so he made contact before she did. She flinched but after that, she started to get up still keeping contact with Toothless.

He's done it, she trusts him again. He'll never let something like that happen again. While Hiccup is asleep he's thinking about paying that Ashter guy a visit. Not right now though. He doesn't want Hiccup to think he abandoned her and have that episode happen again...

"Hiccup, I'm sorry for pining you like that…" He said

"No, that was all me, I shouldn't have acted that way. Although I do believe I was panicky with being turned into… This." she said calm.

"Well, I'm glad I got you back, you look even more beautiful now by the way." He said with a smirk.

"Well at least my leg grown back… By the way Toothless did you know this was gonna happen?" Hiccup asked.

"What! No..." He said confused as to why she thought he did.

"Oh really" she said giving him a skeptical look.

Toothless started to get skittish and shuffling his paws, breaking under the pressure.

"Haha, and Toothless that's why I love you!" She said planting a kiss on the male dragons lips.

Toothless was dumbfounded. "W-What?"

"Toothless, although this is gonna be hard for me to coupe with I'm still your mate, and I'm a dragon! Now it doesn't seem so, different. Hehe." she exclaimed jumping around.

"You mean your not, upset?" he asked still confused by the random mood swing.

"Why would I be? I'm a dragon just like you now, I was kinda hoping for this ever sense you took me as your mate." She said happily.

Toothless's head was still spinning with what was said. Hiccup wanted this to happen?

"Hey, Toothless? You want to, um..."she paused not knowing how to say this. "To, uh..., have some hatchlings?"

Hiccup was turned to the pond when she said that and heard a thump behind her. She looked back to see a unconscious Toothless. She knew something like this would happen. So she got up and stumbled over to Toothless's unconscious form and laid down by him, cuddling as close as she can before falling to sleep. Waiting for Toothless to wake up.

Toothless thought he was dreaming, did Hiccup really want that?

He felt himself coming back to the conscious world, and felt warmth next to him on his left side. He blinked a couple times and turned his head, and there lies Hiccup asleep, and purring?

Toothless moved to get up and Hiccup woke to the movement. She yawned,"Hi, Toothless."

"Hi, love."

"Toothless, I'm serious about what I said earlier." she said looking Toothless in the eye.

"Hiccup, you know how much responsibility hatchlings take?" Toothless said feeling nervous.

"Yeah, but we could do it can't we?"

Sigh,"Hiccup I don't think your ready, I mean your under age I think." Toothless reluctantly said.

"Toothless, I'm 17, I think I'm ready to start a family with the one I love..." Hiccup said as a matter of fact.

"You're 17?" He said in bafflement.

"Yeah, why, is that "still to young" for you?" Hiccup asked eyeing Toothless.

"Um..., no..."

"Well, why don't we make a family then? I've always wanted one... Or are you not ready..."

"I'm ready it's just" he said trying to find the words.

"It's just what?"

"Hiccup will we be good parents? I don't wanna be a bad father." He said looking away from Hiccup.

"Toothless we will figure it out together like everything else before." She said moving up to walk over to Toothless, trying not to stumble.

* * *

_**The lemon is here.**_

* * *

"Hiccup just-" his breath hitched as Hiccup started rubbing herself on Toothless, he was about to protest but his instincts took over. He pinned Hiccup to the ground and Toothless remembered what he said to Hiccup last time, that he was going to please her. So, he starts nipping Hiccup around the neck feeling her purr.

Then the licking started, Toothless was working his way down Hiccups chest, to her stomach. Hiccup shuddered at the touch, she didn't care. She wanted Toothless to do it again, and he did. "Toothless..." Hiccup moaned. She tried to get up but Toothless stopped her and continued licking.

"Toothless!" Her body flexed upwards into Toothless a lot at one lick to her stomach. "Ooh, Toothless do it again!" she cried. He did. Hiccup wanted him. It seemed Toothless read her mind because he got off her. Hiccup started rolling around while Toothless watched amused. His Penis starting to reveal itself. Hiccup stopped rolling around and looked at Toothless's eyes, hers full of want.

That broke Toothless as he flipped her over to all-fours and moved Hiccup into position. Hiccup crouched her head to the ground. Toothless put his paws on her back. Hiccup moved her tail to the side. Toothless took that as a sign to push in. Hiccup yipped at Toothless pushing inside of her. He pushed all the way in and the two sat there for a second getting used to each other. Toothless started pull out before going back in.

It was tight for Toothless and he loved it, "More…" Hiccup moaned out, He started going faster. Hiccup clenched onto him. It was to much for Toothless, he started going faster and harder, Hiccup was caught off guard by this but she didn't care, it was all pleasure to her.

"Toothless!" She cried out as she felt Toothless jab something in her, she squeezed her eyes closed clawing at the ground. Toothless was pushing her face into the ground every time he thrusted back in.

Hiccup started to feel warm all over, "Toothless, faster!" she cried out while feeling him speed up. Hiccup kept getting jabbed in that one spot now over and over again. Toothless moved his paws down to wrap around her stomach to get a better grip, and dug his claws into the ground.

Toothless was growling louder now while Hiccup was moaning and yipping at that spot getting jabbed.

"Toothless!" Hiccup yelled, She clamped down on him

It got very tight, Toothless didn't last to long after that, Her walls clenched tighter on his penis as he pushed the rest of the way in, feeling him finish. Toothless let his seed go into Hiccup. Both gasped for air and collapsed, Toothless tipping over and grabbing onto Hiccup, making sure her stomach was facing him so he could stay in her. After about a couple minutes sitting there, he pulled out from whimpered from the loss and the coldness. Toothless's dragonhood went back into place. They both looked lovingly at each other.

* * *

**_End of thy lemon._**

* * *

"Toothless! that was amazing!" she said licking his neck.

"Yes, it was." Toothless said opened his wings and Hiccup cuddled with her mate.

"Thanks Toothless." said said as she kissed him.

Toothless started to groom Hiccup, she let him do it because it didn't really bug her anymore. Hiccup began purring, the same with Toothless. Hiccup soon found her eyes growing heavy and said to Toothless, "Love, I'm gonna guh tuh shleep." She said yawning half way through.

"Ok Hiccup but you wanna go back to the cave? I feel like we're vulnerable out here." He said.

"Sure" she replied as if she would fall to the ground and sleep then and there.

Toothless got up and walk to the cave with Hiccup right behind him dragging her tail and wings.

"Hiccup are you really that tired, haha."

"Put yourself in my position... With being changed into a dragon... and mating again… Yeah it gets tiring." She said while licking Toothless's head.

"Yeah, I bet. We'll talk tomorrow. You can sleep. I'm gonna keep watch for a bit." He offered.

"Ok thanks Toothle-" she relaxed and fell asleep next to Toothless.

Toothless watched her face amused, her mouth still moving no words coming out eyes closed, she looked adorable.

After Toothless was done looking out for any predators, he curled his head in so his snout was going under Hiccups neck and cuddling close and fell asleep.

* * *

**Wow, that was my longest chapter. :D yay me.**

**After the next 2 chapters it's gonna get all, I don't know what you call it... Just read them and find out. If thats your thing. lol**

**Fav, Follow and Review, I wanna know what you guys think...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry this chapter is so long, Sarcastic. Sorry.. The next chapter will be longer...**

* * *

Chapter 8

Toothless woke first in the morning. He looked to his left under his wing and there was Hiccup, spraled out on her back. Legs twitching every once and a while. Toothless watched her for what seemed like forever, After about 30 minutes of watching her he decided it was time to get up.

Toothless started nuzzling her face, after about 2 minutes of doing so she finally said something.

"Toothless, It's too early…" she mubbled rolling over and covering her face with a wing.

"Come on Hiccup, we should get some breakfast, Then I can start teaching you how to use your body." He suggested.

"Mmmm… Five more minutes." She said falling back to sleep only for Toothless to retract his wing from her. Hiccup, being as stubborn as she is saw that coming, so she forced herself up. Stretching with a cat-like yawn and flexing her claws into the ground. Looking around for Toothless. She noticed him just walking slowly to the pond and stoping at the edge. Toothless didn't notice Hiccup coming up and sitting beside him tell he looked over and jumped a little.

"Hahahahahahahaha. Did I scare you Toothless?" she asked getting in his face.

"Look who decided to get up." He said ignoring her accusation.

"Aw, Toothwess doesn't wanna admit he was scawred." She said in a baby voice.

Toothless looked at her, "Ok, Fine. You spooked me. But thats only because saw another one of me." He said with a smirk.

Hiccup smiles back, and licks Toothless on the neck. He shudders. " So, what am I gonna learn today?" She asked sitting down next to him.

"Flying." was all he said before dipping his head into the pond and getting a fish. he took his head out of the water and waves the fish in front of Hiccups face. She took it and ate it whole, it tasted way better. "Wow, that tastes good. Has fish always tasted like this?" She asked looking into the pond.

"I don't see how it would change. Good that you like it, and not make disgusted faces like last time." Toothless said chuckling and dipping his head in and getting another fish for himself.

" Hey! That did taste really disgusting…" Hiccup said making a face at remembering that memory, but she also remembered something else. " Oh and Toothless, How are you going to teach me to fly when you don't have your other tail fin…" she said looking down guilty.

"Oh… Yeah." Toothless said looking down too.

Hiccup was trying to figure out how Toothless could teach her how to fly with him being able to fly on his own. Then she remembered the first Snoggletog she had with Toothless. "Hey! Remember that tail I made you that first Snoggletog you and I had, where you could fly on your own?" She asked exited that she will get to fly WITH Toothless but not in his back.

"OH, Yeah! Wait… I destroyed it remember…" He said and as soon as Hiccup heard those words her face frowned.

"Yeah, we would have to got to village and get Gobber to make you a new one, But I don't really want to go back… But if you want to I'll come and sit at the forest line waiting for you if you got Gobber to make you one." She said looking at Toothless to see if he agreed.

"Ok, We can do that, but telling Gobber to make me a new tail wont be easy… and him seeing me without you there would probably make it harder." He said

"Hmmm, Oh I think I got the blueprints in my desk in my back room, I think if you show him them he will understand." She said excitedly.

"That may work." he said smiling that he'll get his flight back. "How long do you think he will take?" he asked.

"I made it in like 4 hours or so why?" she asked

"Oh, I don't know. I was just wondering. When do you wanna go?" Toothless asked looking at the sun for the time.

"How about now?" Hiccup asked, looking at the sun now too.

"Ok but I wanna catch a little more fish, you want any?"

"Yes." Hiccup said eagerly.

* * *

**AS I SAID NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER! **

**Review... I got like almost 2k views and almost 400 visitors with only 3 reviews... Come on guys. lol Follow it toos.**

**Bubai o/**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow for sure I thought this was gonna be a longer chapter than chapter 7, I guess not. I have hit 20k words in my doc! Woot to me :D**

* * *

Chapter 9

After the two dragons were done eating they started to look for a way out of the cove. Toothless being as he already got out of the cove once before, found his exit with Hiccup following him.

"Wow… how did I not see this…" Hiccup said feeling dumb for not finding this.

"He you were in a state of panic, I couldn't blame you."

"Yeah Thanks…" she said smirking. Remembering what happened after that panic attack.

Silence enveloped them for a short while till Hiccup spoke.

"So, are we gonna go anywhere once I learn to fly?" She asked

"Do you want to? Because I wouldn't mind getting away from everyone else…" He said honestly, looking over at Hiccup.

"Ok then as soon as I learn to fly we'll leave for a different island." Hiccup answered smiling with a nervous look in her eyes.

They continued to walk to the village. Once they are at the forests tree line Hiccup stopped Toothless "Ok remember what I said… Look for the blueprints in my desk, and if you want you can barge into the smithy like you lost me or something to make it more convincing." Hiccup said.

"Ok, you, stay hidden. Make sure no one sees you." He said with seriousness looking Hiccup in the eyes.

"Ok deal, now go." she said smirking tilting her head in the direction of the smithy.

Toothless took off running like he was in a panic. Hiccup chuckled to herself.

Ashter was getting his axe from the blacksmith, right as he picked it up and was about to leave Toothless came barging in. Looking like he was panicking but Ashter, being Ashter blown it off And started heading to the forest to practice with his newly sharpened axe. Right in the direction where Hiccup was laying down in a clearing warming up in the sun.

She was deep in thought that she didn't hear the ruffle of leaves coming towards hear till they stopped about 30 feet away. Ashter was dumbfounded…"Didn't I just see Toothless in the blacksmith?" he thought to himself. "Another NightFury?" He whispered. He stepped closer trying to see if it really was Toothless. While moving to get closer, He stepped on a twig.

Hiccup was thinking on where Toothless and her were gonna go, when she heard a twig snap not 15 feet away from her.

Her head snapped up looking around ready to attack, "Pfft what can I hurt… I barely have been in this body." she mumbled but stopped when she saw Ashter standing there with wide eyes.

"Gods damnit…"

"Ok this isn't Toothless…" He said slowly backing up, Finally noticing the purplish hue the scales had on the dragon. He remembered Toothless had a dark blue, and one more thing. The eyes were darker than Toothless's.

Hiccup didn't know what she should do. should she scream out Toothless's name? or run? She picked the first… "TOOTHLESS" She screeched.

Toothless was busy putting on a show of panicking when he heard Hiccup screaming for him. He stopped what he was doing eyes slitting and started sprinting to Hiccup.

Ashter didn't know what was going on, he finds a Night Fury that isn't Toothless. Then it randomly screeches into the air. Yep… Totally normal. He started hearing something else coming not even bothering to be stealthy. Then to his amazement… Toothless got in between him and the girl Night Fury in a flash. Baring his teeth at the boy.

Ashter never saw Toothless this scary looking. "I mean, can his eyes get any thinner?" Ashter was pushed out of his thoughts as Toothless started to approach the teen, A growl steadily building.

Ashter was scared, he started backing up slowly while Toothless was advancing, but he tripped on a loose root, TRIPPED! Thy great Ashter tripped! He looked in Toothless's eyes. Toothless looked like he was gonna kill. Then out of nowhere Toothless jumped and pinned Ashter to the ground. Rearing back to do a finishing blow on the very person that caused his Hiccup so much pain. Till a coo sounded behind him. Toothless slowly turned his head toward the other dragon. Still having eye contact with the teen till Toothless's face was facing Hiccup. "Toothless, just scare him. Don't kill him." Hiccup cooed.

"That other drgaon seemed to say something to Toothless." Ashter thought… Then Toothless turned back to him looking the same as he did before the coo.

Toothless reared back just like how he and Hiccup met all those years ago. And screeched "STAY AWAY FROM MY MATE!" Hiccups ears were ringing… she couldn't imagine how much it hurt Ashter's ears. He deserves it, Hiccup doesn't feel sorry for Ashter. She would have been happy if Toothless beat him up. for RAPING her 3 years ago. but beggars can't be choosers.

At this moment, Hiccup decided that the secret was practically out, So she said, "Toothless, He's had enough, his pants are soiled, that will be humiliating enough… Lets go to the village."

"What, but I though you didn-" "Toothless Ashter has seen me, And he can't keep his damn mouth shut ever so to hel with it… I'm coming with you to the village…" Hiccup said cutting off Toothless.

"Ok, just stay close." he said as Toothless started going to the village with Hiccup right behind him to finish what he was trying to get across to Gobber.

Once out of the tree-line they started to get stares from the villagers of awe and amazement. "Toothless wasn't the last of his kind!" Some viking said. Others around the viking nodded in agreement, staring.

Hiccup started to get uncomfortable with all the stares she was getting.

"Toothless, I don't like how everyone is staring at me." She said worried.

"Ok here." Toothless said opening a wing and Hiccup went under it. Once Hiccup was under it Toothless pulled her into him while walking to the blacksmith.

Once Toothless got there he roared getting Gobbers attention. "Toothless, I can't understand what your saying so why don-" He saw the other NightFury. Gobber's eyes widen, "Oh," he said in shock. Rubbing his eyes to see if he's imagining things. Seeing as he isn't, stares.

Hiccup stepped forward and walked right into her back room, "Um, Come in?" Gobber says as he follows. Soon Hiccup re-apears with the blueprint for the automatic tail, setting it on the anvil.

"Oh, Thats, wait… How did you know where this blueprint was dragon…" He asked the dragon as it looked for something to try writing on. She found a old shield laying off in the corner and grabbed it, and started scratching something on it.

"Hey, I was gonna fix that shield!" He exclaimed, but then he noticed what the dragon was doing. It was writing something on the wood of the shield. He leaned in to get a better look at what it says. "HI, GOBBER!" He said in shock.

"What are you?" Gobber asked in his thick accent, narrowing his eyes.

The dragon started to scratch again, "YOU MEAN, WHO AM I."

Gobber read it. A look of confusion coming over his face. So the dragon wrote more.

"GOBBER HOW CAN YOU NOT TELL WHO I AM?" Hiccup wrote.

"Um you're a dragon?" he said, typical Gobber…

The dragon wrote one more line. Hoping that Gobber would figure it out.

"THANK YOU FOR SUMMING THAT UP…"

Gobber looked wide eyed at the dragon, "Only Hiccup says that…" he thought. "H-Hiccup?"

Said dragon nods and coo's.

"What, H-How did this happen?" Gobber asked.

Hiccup wrote on the shield on the other side, "TOOTHLESS AND I DON'T EVEN KNOW."

"Well, How is it?" He asked smiling trying to lift the mood.

Hiccup wrote again, "IT HAS IT'S UPS AND DOWNS, BUT I WAS KINDA HOPING FOR THIS TO HAPPEN."

"You were?" Gobber asked handing her a new shield, seeing the first one has a novel written on it…

"GOBBER WHAT WOULD YOU SAY IF WE DECIDED TO HAVE SOME KIDS?" she scratched out, it had to come out sooner or later...

"Well, I don't know." Gobber said kinda taken off-guard by that question… "Why, were you thinking of having any?"

"YES, THATS WHY WE NEED THIS TAIL FOR TOOTHLESS." Hiccup scratched out quickly.

"Ah, I'll start making the tail right now."

Gobber heard scratching again. "GOBBER, WHERES DAD?"

"Oh, probably in the mead hall or in his house. why?Need to tell him something?" He asked, rummaging around looking for things to make the tail out of.

"YEAH I DO." She replied "Ah, need me to come along with some shields? hehe." Gobber asked chuckling.

"HAHA, VERY FUNNY, YES." She scratched and stood up "Toothless we're going to talk to my dad, Gobber seems to accept this well."

"Are you sure Hiccup? Last I checked he wanted to disown you…"

"Yes but Gobber is coming to show support, so we don't have to worry about my dad getting pissed at us." she said trying to convince Toothless to come with her.

"Fine, We'll talk, but at the first sign of him getting angry we're going to the cove… Ok?"

"Deal" Hiccup said.

She looked at Gobber with 6 huge shields on him… She chuckled to herself which came out as a dragon version of laughing.

"What? Your conversation with me took 2 shields… and you're talking to your dad. He has stubbornness issues. You'll need more shields to get your side of the conversation to him more than me…" He said locking the blacksmith door, and walking to Stoicks hut. 2 NightFuries following.

Once up to the door. Gobber stoped and was gonna do a little briefing about Stoick and him seeing another NightFury might be to much for him. Toothless not seeing the point pushed the door open and walked in. Stoick was poking around in the fireplace, to have a dragon just barge in. He went to reach for his axe to get the dragon out but noticed it was Toothless.

"Oh hey Toothless…"He narrowed his eyes. "Where is my daughter…?" As soon as he asked that another Night Fury walked in.

"WHAT? Toothless I didn't know you found another Night Fury!" He said completely oblivious to the fact that his daughter isn't here…

"Eh, Stoick. Hiccups ok. You just don't recognize her." He said getting Stoick back on track.

"Gobber what are you talking about. I only 2 two Night Furies…" "And not me?" Gobber joked.

"Gobber seriously where is Hiccup…" He said deathly serious.

"Stoick, I can tell you never looked into your daughters eyes often…"

Stoick was looking at the two Night Furies, Toothless with toxic green, and the other one with evergreen.

"Gobber, who is that second Night Fury…" Stoick asked nervous if his thoughts are true.

"I thought you would have figured it out by now…"

Gobber took off a shield and placed it in front of the smaller dragon and it started scratching runes on it.

"Gobber, What is it doing?" Stoick asked nervous that the answer will come from it's writing.

"SHE, Is communicating." Gobber corrected him.

"HI, DAD" The she dragon finished and turn the shield around so her dad could read it, with a smile on here face.

Stoick stared at those runes on that shield in disbelief. Did a dragon just call him dad? Why was it smiling after it finished the runes? Stoick bursts out laughing.

"Hahahahaha, you really had me going there Gobber!" He looked at Gobber seeing he wasn't laughing, "You're serious?" He asked Gobber.

"Aye, tha's 'iccup your looking 't in front of you. 'elieve it or not Stoick."

"My daughter is a dragon." Stoick mumbled to himself.

Hiccup seeing her dad in shock walked up to him and put her head under his hand, and looked at him in the eyes and cooed.

He just looked blankly at the dragon before him as just another dragon, not as his daughter.

"STOICK, don' do anythin' you're 'onna regret later!" Gobber yelled at him.

"Gobber can you give us a minute."

"Stoi-" "GO GOBBER!"

"Fine, fine. Come on Toothless."

Toothless got up to leave and spared a glance at Hiccup. She was begging in her eyes for him not to step out, but Gobber said his name again.

"First sign of anger, get to the cove." Toothless said as he stepped out.

As soon as the door closed Stoick sighed and sat in his chair by the fire. "So your really Hiccup?"

She nodded.

"Convince me... A nod won't do anything, tell me something only Hiccup knows."

She looked for the shield. Picked it up in her mouth and came over to Stoick, then dropped it and started writing.

"REMEMBER THAT TIME 3 YEARS AGO WHERE I DIDN'T COME HOME?"

Stoick nodded for it to continue.

"AND I TOLD YOU WHAT HAPPENED AND YOU PROMISED NEVER TO TELL ANYONE-"

Again Stoick nodded to go on.

"THAT I WAS RAPED."

Stoick didn't expect that. This was his Hiccup, he nodded anyways. Hiccup was about to scratch and tell more, but Stoick put his beefy hand on her head and she stopped mid scratch. She looked up at Stoick as to why he stopped her.

She saw him, smiling? She gave him a questioning croon, before getting pulled into a bear hug.

His usual rib crushing, air limiting hug. She needed air, she started whining And moving her paws around till she was huffing trying to get air. Stoick saw this and released her.

"Sorry, you're still the same Hiccup." He said with a smile. While Hiccup was huffing.

"Guys you can come in!" He yelled to the door. And Toothless was the first in and ran right to Hiccup.

"Hiccup! Are you hurt? Did he hurt you?" Toothless asked concerned.

"No, other than a bone crushing hug. All went good." She replied smiling.

"Hiccup, you two can still live here if you want, I mean it gets lonely in this house alone." Stoick said with a hint of hope.

Hiccup looked for the shield, then asked Toothless, "Tooth, do you want to live here or do you wanna live somewhere else?"

"Hey, if you wanna stay here I'll stay too." He said walking up to their room.

"SURE" Hiccup scratched on the shield and ran upstairs where Toothless was most likely to be laying down.

As soon as she got into the room Toothless grabbed her in his forearms and rolled around on his back while holding onto Hiccup. Once he was done rolling around, he just laid flat and pulled Hiccup next to him with his wing.

"Toothless? What's gotten into you."

"Nothing, can't a dragon be happy?"

"What are you so happy about?"

"How everything turned out, now we don't have to worry about anything really at the moment!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah, that did go better than I thought."

Toothless just starts purring and grooming Hiccup.

"Toothless, what about the hatchlings."

"What about them?"

"I mean, is this a safe place to have them? With all these other dragons around or would they try killing them like I've seen other dragons do..." She said.

"If you want, a month or so before you have them we could go find an island that's deserted."

"I do. But I kinda want the comfortable feel of this place. But I guess I'm going to go for them... By the way Toothless how long does it take to have them?"

"Hmm 2 or so months."

"Wow, sure beats 9 months..."

"Yeah" he chuckles.

"Toothless I'm gonna go to sleep ok?" She says yawning.

Toothless gets up and walks over to his stone pad and scorches it and lays down wings open for Hiccup. Hiccup lazily stumbles over to Toothless before he grabs her and pulls her to himself. "Night Tooth." "Goodnight Hiccup."

* * *

_**Replies to reviews! I want more, anything on your mind!**_

**Calub - Yes as of right now I've been updating every day since last Friday.**

**E. Ashley Bunnymund - Thats for me to know, and you to find out. :P**

**slayer134 - Good glad you do! :D**

**Do that stuff with the review button, and the follow button. Oh, and the fav button!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

* * *

The NightFuries woke to a continuos nock at the door."Hold on, I'm coming, I'm coming!" they heard Stoick yell.

Once Stoick got to the door and opened it, there stood Gobber with an all black automatic tail fin. "Hey Gobber, What do you need?" Stoick asked gesturing to his friend to come in.

"Hey, Stoick. You know where Toothless is?" Gobber asked.

As he finished asking, Toothless's head poked out of the door with another head not far behind.

"Toothless, come down here!" Stoick yelled.

Toothless looked at Stoick as to why he needed him, but then saw Gobber standing there holding the tail under his arms. Once Toothless saw the tail he beelined down the stairs and sat in front of Gobber, waging his tail like a dog about to get a treat. At that moment Hiccup walked down the stairs too, it was time to get up anyways.

"Gobber why does Toothless need that tail fin while they are gonna live here?" Stoick asked completely oblivious to the fact flying is everything to a dragon.

"Stoick, didn't Hiccup tell you?"

While they were talking Hiccup found the shield from last night, planing on using it to thank Gobber. She overheard their conversation, and started scratching a message down.

"Tell me what-" Stoick said, stopping from hearing scratching behind Toothless. Hiccup came out from behind and dropped the shield on the ground.

"DAD, IF TOOTHLESS AND I WANTED TO HAVE SOME KIDS WOULD YOU BE OK WITH IT?" Stoick read in a mumble.

"Hiccup, what are you talking about…?" Stoick asked, while Gobber was knealing down by Toothless's tail strapping on the black tail fin.

"Stoick, she wants to start a family. By my guess, they already did it and are just waiting."

"WHAT, NO-" Stoick yelled looking from Gobber to Hiccup to Toothless, then to the shield seeing as it has new writing on it.

"WHY NOT DAD? YOU SAID YOU WANTED GRANDCHILDREN." Hiccup wrote in her defense.

Sighing frustrated, "No Hiccup, I wanted grandchildren that I could relate to… That would be the new generation! We had a deal!" He yelled at her.

"WELL I'M SORRY DAD BUT THATS NOT A LIFE I WANT TO LIVE, AND IF YOU DON'T REMEMBER, WE NEVER SHOOK ON IT!" She scratched down fast, glaring at her dad for being so blockheaded.

"*guffa* What?! You gave me your word!" he said in shock that he was getting back-talked by his daughter.

"I DID DAD, BUT I CHANGED MY MIND, IM AN ADULT NOW AND YOU CAN'T CONTROL ME ANYMORE!" Hiccup scratched. "Who does he think he is still thinking he can control me…" she thought to herself.

Stoick, noticing he is being his blockheaded self again took a breather to calm his nerves. The Hiccup dragon was glaring holes into him. He then looked to Gobber seeing him just putting his hand on his knee and pushing himself up.

"Do you agree with this?" Stoick asked calmly.

Gobber walks over to the shield and reads over the whole conversation. "Sorry Stoick, she's right. She is of age. In fact her birthday was a couple days ago. You can't control her anymore… You can only give her suggestions, but she may or may not follow them…" Gobber said trying to not anger Stoick.

Stoick was still having trouble comprehending, his daughter doesn't want to be here anymore?

"DAD, I'M SORRY BUT I'M LEAVING, AND MAY OR MAY NOT COME BACK." she scratched out on the shield shaking her head. Standing up to go sit by Toothless.

"*Sigh*, fine but be careful. And do come back." Stoick said softly to her retreating form.

She stopped then and there and turned her head around slowly. Hiccup just stared, then ran up to Stoick and jumped on him, in a dragon version of a hug. "OOF, geez Hiccup you gotten heavy…" Stoick commented chuckling, as he taped on Hiccups neck to get her off. "Hiccup just be safe, I don't know what I would do if I heard you are being held captive somewhere." She purred and started walking towards to door with Toothless behind her. "Oh and Hiccup!"

Stoick called out to get her attention, Hiccup gave him a questioning croon. "Come back with your kids, I wanna see them." Stoick said smiling. As he saw Hiccup nod once and walk out.

"Well, that went better than I expected!" Gobber commented walking out the door after the dragons were gone.

"*Sigh*, just be safe Hiccup…" Stoick mumbled to himself sitting back down in his chair. Poking at the fire.

* * *

**Time skip. It's about 3pm now.**

* * *

Hiccup was trotting to the cove. She hasn't said anything since the morning. Toothless was getting worried.

"Hiccup?" He asked

"Yeah Toothless?" she asked.

"You ok?" He said trying to know whats wrong.

"What? Oh, yeah… Aren't you gonna teach me to fly now?

"Yeah." Toothless said turning his head away pretending to look at something. A huge smirk on his face.

Oh man did Hiccup read his face wrong when he looked back, "This is gonna be fun to watch." Toothless said quietly.

"Hmm?" Hiccup asked hearing Toothless mumble something.

"What? I didn't say anything." he said pretending to be confused, with the face and all. Hiccup blown it off as nothing and continued walking.

The cove started to come into view "Here we are." Hiccup yelled back at Toothless.

"Ok, before you do anything, we should go and get you used to using your wings somewhere windy." Toothless said, walking off to the cliffs by the ocean, with Hiccup following.

Once they were at the cliff Toothless stopped and sat at the edge. While Hiccup hung back not feeling comfortable going so close to the cliff… Toothless turned around quickly "Ok open your wings and just try tilting them and getting the feel of them."

Hiccup did so and instantly her wings caught the wind. She felt herself being lifted off the ground a little and retracted her wings in, nervous, yet excited. Hiccup wanted to do it again so she walked right up to the edge of the cliff. She was in her own little world that she didn't notice Toothless behind her.

Toothless pushed Hiccup. She fell off the cliff screeching. Hiccup was trying to keep her wings straight and she couldn't. Hiccup was getting close to the rolling waves below, but something clicked. Letting instinct take over, Hiccup's wings snapped open an she started going back up.

Toothless saw this and yelled out to Hiccup "Hiccup! You're flying!"

Hiccup heard Toothless, and not concentrating on flying anymore started to fall again. Soon her mind came back to her. "TOOTHLESS I ALMOST DIED!" Hiccup quickly realized that she was falling and she opened her wings again. Hiccup tried a turn, and wobbled a little. The feeling of flight over powered her anger at Toothless. "Toothless, This is so awesome!" she exclaimed looking around from in the air. Feeling as if she had the fundamentals of flying learned, she called out to Toothless from the air.

"Toothless, come on lets go!" Hiccup yelled turning and going west.

Toothless didn't need to be asked twice, so he jumped into the air going after Hiccup.

"So, where should we go?" Toothless asked as soon as he caught up with Hiccup.

"Well, at the moment we should just head west for a suitable island to live on. Cave, Food, and all that good stuff." Hiccup said.

"Ah ok, I'll be looking." Toothless affirmed flying up higher searching the horizon.

After about an hour of flying Hiccup started to get tired, you know… just learned to fly.

"Toothless we need to find an isla-"

"Found one!" Toothless exclaimed, and started flying towards it. Hiccup lazily turned and followed.

The island was a good size. Probably half the size of Berk, pines, cliffs, beaches here and there. As soon as Hiccups paws touched the ground she just fell to the ground asleep.

"Ok, we should find a cave or something to sleep in ton-" Toothless stopped when he turned to look at Hiccup asleep.

Toothless walked over and started to nudge her, she groaned.

"Hiccup we need to find somewhere to sleep, it can't be out here." Toothless said, looking around.

"Ugh, Toothless fine, but I won't be much help." Hiccup replied getting up and almost tumbling over.

They started walking into the woods seeing lots of deer on the way and came to a cliff. They walked around it for a bit and finally found a cave big enough for them and like 3 other dragons. The entrance was covered in moss and could hardly be seen. Hiccup waited outside while Toothless checked the cave for anything living in it. Toothless found nothing so he called out, "Nothings here! Come on in."

Hiccup stumbled into the cave and stopped when she got towards the back where Toothless was standing. She ungracefully fell to the ground with a thump on her side and fell asleep.

"Hiccup?" A snore was his answer, he huffed. He walked to the mouth of the cave to look out for a bit. After sitting outside the cave for a couple hours he came in walking up to Hiccups form…. She was on her back, legs in the air twitching every once and awhile.

He was trying to be careful not to wake her but he failed. As soon as he got within 5 feet of her, she snapped open one eye that was silted.

"Hiccup don't worry it's me, nothings outside." " Oh, Toothless I thought a something else was coming in." Hiccup said laying on her side again.

Toothless moved up next to her and laid down opening a wing up and putting it around Hiccup.

"Night Toothless." "Night Hiccup." as he said that he felt her pushing more into him cuddling.

"Night Hiccup…" Toothless whispered.

* * *

It's about to get dark, after the next chapter. or fluffy. One of the 2...

**GIMME UR THOUGHTS! 700 or so visitors... and below 10 reviews... Come on. **

**Fav, Follow, And Review - I know barely anyone does this. Love you all, bubai o/**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yay another big chapter! The start of the chapter might bore some of you... and it's a fluff chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 11

Toothless was the first to wake. He was starving, he got up and walked out of the cave looking back at Hiccups sleeping form. Walking out through the moss he saw that the sun was just starting to come up.

"Perfect time to fish" He thought to himself, and took off silently into the sky flying over to the ocean to catch some food.

Hiccup woke to the sun in her eyes, the cave entrance is perfectly set in the wall to the side the sun rises. No more sleeping in for her.

Hiccup started looking around for Toothless but he was no where to be seen. She just guessed he was out getting food, she went to get up and was stiff. Sleeping on rock wasn't the best, for her taste. Hiccup walked out of the cave thinking of what to do, so she headed off into the woods to find some stuff to make the cave home. Hiccup was looking for something soft, so she started walking till she got to a prairie with 7 foot tall grass. She started to cut a lot of it down and piling it up. Once Hiccup had enough she tried to fit it all in her mouth, only for that to fail.

"Hmm, how can I carry all this without making multiple trips…" Hiccup thought to herself. Then she got the idea, "Wings?" She thought to herself looking back at them. She grabbed a bunch of the grass and put it on her back, using her wings to keep them from falling to the ground, and it worked. purring content she made her way back to the cave. To still find no Toothless…

She was organizing the grass to make a bed when she heard wings flapping and a thump after. So she looked at the entrance getting into a defensive stance, but saw it as Toothless.

"Hey Tooth." she acknowledged turning back to tending the bed of grass. Toothless saw this as he walked over and dropped a huge mouthful of fish. "So you went out and got this, how long were you up?" he asked. " I dunno, I just got back too, I decided sleeping on stone isn't one of my favorites." Hiccup answered while moving stuff.

"It's good to know what you didn't get lost." he said looking at Hiccup now eyeing the fish.

"Oh please, I'm not that oblivious to where the cave is… Say, can I have some fish?" She asked looking at Toothless then back to the pile.

"Why do you ask? I already had mine. All of this is yours." Toothless said gesturing to the pile. Hiccup immediately stuffed her face.

"So, What do you wanna do?" Toothless asked.

"I dunno." Hiccup said with her face in the pile.

(I'm skipping ahead a little, or else I would just be talking about them living in their cave…)

It's been about 1 month and 28 days, if you were to look at Hiccup you'll see her girth has gone up a lot.

It was about 3pm in the afternoon.

"Toothless I feel 2 little beings in me, Ooh this so exciting!" Hiccup exclaimed, laying on her side, after a busy day of getting food for themselves.

"Yes, It's very exciting." Toothless said nuzzling Hiccup.

They were laying outside where the sun was still shining, warming up.

Suddenly, she felt like something broke, and a tiny contraction.

"Uh, Toothless… I think my water broke…" Hiccup said contracting again, getting up to go int the cave.

"What?" "Their coming Toothless!" Hiccup said as another contration hit her while she was walking. Almost making her tip over.

"What, why didn't you say so?" Toothless said excited, walking by Hiccup helping her into the cave.

Hiccup just sighed as another contraction hit her… harder this time, she flinched at the pain, and just laid down where she was.

"Hiccup, you ok?" He asked, Toothless didn't know how all this worked.

"Yeah it's just contractions…" she said while another hit her a little harder, she winced.

"Do they hurt?" He asked concerned. Toothless never had to deal with this. Hiccup cried out as a long contraction hit her for about 10 seconds. "I'll take that as a yes…"

The contraction stopped and Hiccup was panting "Yes… Toothless they hurt, very much. Hnnn."

Hiccup got another contraction, this one was very long. For some reason Hiccup didn't feel eggs. She felt live hatchlings. If you can even call them hatchlings.

"Toothless I don't feel eggs." Hiccup said wincing at another contraction.

"What? they're gonna be live? I thought we lay eggs…" He said gazing off thinking.

Hiccup cried out now as she felt one move, " T-Toothless I think one is coming…"

Hiccup was cried out and panting hard trying to push one out, Toothless moved behind to see and help if there is any problems. "Hiccup I see a head, not an egg." He said up to Hiccup.

Hiccup ignored him and continued pushing and soon she felt all the pressure leaving…1 down. 1 to go. Not even 1 minutes after the second one decided it wants to come out too. Hiccup ends up, going through all that again although it was a little harder to get this one out.

It was too hard because when it was finally out she blacked out.

"Hiccup!" Toothless yelled seeing her body relax to the ground, on her side.

Toothless looked at the two hatchings trying to coordinate their appendages, eyes closed. so he went and grabbed them by the scruffs and put them by Hiccups chest. He then walked over to Hiccups face and started nudging it. "Hiccup wake up." No response. "Hiccup." He whined. Nudging her head till he saw her eyes start to open.

"No Toothless, five more minutes." she moaned out trying to sleep again. "Hiccup you did it." Toothless said with a smile, nudging Hiccup's head again.

Hiccup didn't know what he was talking about, she then felt something small lightly bump into her chest and a chirp of surprise. Opening her eyes to see Toothless sitting there looking at something to the side, smiling. She lifted her head and turned to look down at her chest.

Hiccup sat there wide eyed looking at the two tiny Night Furies aimlessly walking around chirping every few stumbling steps. She saw one that was smaller. The smaller one was more darker than the other and the smell told Hiccup it was, male. The bigger one was more lighter with some darker streaks on the wings and the smell told Hiccup it was, female.

"By the gods Toothless! We're parents!" Hiccup said looking at the two then looking at Toothless with pride in her eyes.

"Yes, we are!" Toothless exclaimed walking over to the male hatchling to bring him back, seeing as he was stumbling away from Hiccup. Hiccup heard a whine and looked over to see the male looking at Toothless in fear. It then looked at Hiccup seeing another hatching close to her.

It looked at Toothless and whined out before stumbling over to Hiccup.

"Look Toothless, he has your eyes." Hiccup licked the stumbling hatching, still eying Toothless. "Yeah, he does. Haha."

"What should we name them?" Hiccup softly said nuzzling the female, that was chirping. probably hungry. So Hiccup chucked up a fish. Not her favorite thing to do...

"I was thinking seeing the boy was smaller, it could be Hiccup?" Toothless suggested looking at the hatching trying to get over Hiccups forearms.

"As much as I would want to, to me the name Hiccup has to many bad memories…" Hiccup said looking down at the male hatchling that finally got over her forearm, only to just fall face first into the ground again with a chirp of surprise.

"Ok, how about Terah? I mean that was my name before you named me Toothless." Toothless said with a smile.

"Your name was Terah? Why didn't you tell me!" Hiccup asked a little shocked that this is coming out now…

"Well I grown fond of the name Toothless so I just let it go." At this Hiccup was thinking, "And you don't mind that he has your "Old" name?" She asked looking down to see the hatching curled up sleeping, then looked back at Toothless.

"Not a bit." Toothless said smiling.

"Ok, so Terah it is then." she said, watching as Terah shuffled trying to press more into Hiccup's chest. Hiccup felt like she was gonna melt, he was so adorable. They still needed to name the female. "Toothless, I want to name her Kate, I've always found that name nice." Hiccup softly said while purring and nuzzling Kate.

Kate's eyes started to open slowly revealing eyes darker than Hiccups. "My gods look at you… You're so adorable." Hiccup said as she grabbed her by the scruff and put her next to Terah's tiny sleeping form.

Terah felt a new presence by him so he opened his eyes to see his sister. Terah, seeing another being the size of him started pawing at her.

Hiccup started licking Terah, as he was still trying to paw at Kate getting pushed around by Hiccups licking.

"Haha, Toothless look, Terah is trying to fight." At this Toothless chuckles, but says "Terah, don't get carried away." At this Terah's ears go down and he looks at Toothless in wide eyed. Hiccup sees this and nuzzles Terah to get his attention and gets up walking over to Toothless.

Terah and Kate, wanting to follow their mother, get up and start following, Terah moves faster, and gets to Hiccup first sitting under her by her forepaw.

Toothless sees him sitting there watching his sister, and leans down to see him. Terah doesn't notice Toothless's head right next to him. When he does, he jumps and trips over his tail trying to get behind his mother. Hiccup is giving Kate words of encouragement while this is happening, but notices this none the less.

"Terah, it's ok. he's not going to hurt you. He is your father anyways." she softly said to Terah while grabbing him by the scruff and placing him in front of Toothless. Terah looks at his mother, Hiccup gestures with her head to Toothless, going back to watching Kate.

"Terah, I would never hurt you." Toothless cooed softly while moving in to lick the hatchling in front of him.

Terah cried out to his mother curling up into a ball on the floor mistaking the action as if Toothless wanted to eat him. Toothless got a lick on him and he jumped, but settled down and noticed Toothless wasn't going to eat him. Terah came out of his ball and looked at Toothless confused, tilting his head.

Toothless stood up and crouched on his front legs looking at Terah with a playful look. Terah seeing this, forgot how scary this other dragon looked before, so he batted at the bigger one's nose. Toothless, trying to show he was playing. Over dramatically flew backwards onto his back.

Terah sat there for a second but saw Toothless getting up, so he got into a playful stance and tried to jump at him only to run into the side of Toothless's neck and fall to the ground.

"Woah hey, Terah lets not get too crazy." Toothless said chuckling, looking at a dazzed Terah in the process of getting up and shaking his head. Terah wasn't done, so he got into a playful stance again and pounced on Toothless's paw. only to flip over in between Toothless's forepaws on his back. Terah let out a huff of frustration and gave up. Curling into a ball where he lay.

Toothless looked down at him, seeing Terah was asleep. Toothless won't bug him... Toothless then looked at Hiccup, seeing her with a huge grin on her face.

"What… At least he trusts me now..." Toothless said looking away embarrassed.

"You looked so cute, I never saw that side of you before." Hiccup said smiling bigger. Kate was sitting on Hiccup's head looking over at the other two with a tilt of the head.

"And I never saw that side of you, Well maybe… but this is the most I've seen this side of you too." Toothless said with a smirk.

Toothless got up and licked Terah to get him up, and started walking over to where Hiccup was grooming Kate. Toothless had a stumbling Terah right under him. As soon as Toothless got close Terah ran the rest of the way and stumbled right into Hiccup. "Haha, slow down there." Hiccup purred to Terah starting to groom him as well.

"Ooh, Toothless I love them!" Hiccup exclaimed getting up and licking Toothless's cheek.

"Yeah, they are just the cutest little things! Hiccup I'm gonna go and get something to eat."

"Ok, get me and these guys some too." Hiccup replied with a smile that was on her face and in her eyes.

"Will do, I'll be back in few." Toothless said walking out of the cave and took off silently.

(2 hours later)

Hiccup was laying down covering 2 tiny Night Fury's cuddling her chest. Upon hearing wings flapping and a thump. Hiccup opened her wings to where two hatchlings are watching the entrance of the cave.

Toothless walks in and sees two tiny dragons no bigger than the size of a medium sized dog come running and stumbling over to him. He purred and started walking in the cave with Terah and Kate trying to jump onto his back.

"Hiccup." Toothless said with seriousness.

Hiccup found that strange that Toothless was so serious. "Yeah Tooth?"

"Hiccup we need to leave this island now… We need to go back to Berk."

* * *

**_Cliffy? Meh._**

_**Review Responses I WANT MORE...**_

slayer134** : Glad you enjoyed it. :D**

AtkiakFF** :** **Well, I'm up to 24k words on my document. And right now the story is at 15 k words. I write a new chapter every day, and update every day too.**

**Fav Follow and Review people!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the not updating, Been animating and stuffs on deviantart. i didn't even get to read this over. 3 in the morning... I wanna go to bed...**

* * *

"What, Why?"

"Hiccup there are Berserker ships sailing for here. I just barley escaped. WE HAVE TO GO NOW!" Toothless said retracting his teeth and picking up Terah.

"Hiccup come on we have to go right now they can be here any minute!" Toothless said in a hushed whisper trying not to worry the hatchlings.

Hiccup grabbed Kate in her mouth and headed to the cave's opening, as did Toothless. People could be heard yelling orders a couple 100 feet away.

"Hiccup fly straight up and fast as you can. I'll meet you up there."

Hiccu did as told and once she thought she was high enough, she looked down. Toothless far enough away from the people… as she saw them just arrive in the cave's clearing. As soon as Toothless was up by her she called out through Kate in her mouth.

"Toothless, we should go to Berk." She yelled.

"OK, come on I don't want those people to follow us.. so fly up higher and then we'll go.

They flew up about ten thousand more feet up then they stopped as Toothless looked around.

"Ok, follow me we should get there in and hour or so." Toothless said looking back at Hiccup.

Not even 10 minutes in Kate was whining to be put down…

"Toothless, can I put Kate on your back and you put Terah on mine?" she asked.

"Yeah, Terah is starting to wiggle around a lot."

Hiccup flew over Toothless and placed Kate on his back. "Kate hang onto something." Kate crawled up to the base of Toothless's head and curled up into a ball.

"Ok Toothless, do it."

Toothless flew over Hiccup and put Terah on her back while Hiccup was explaining to Terah do the same thing his sister was doing.

"Ah it's so nice to be able to talk again." Toothless exclaimed, happy his mouth is clear.

"Ha yeah, My mouth was starting to get sore…" she said stretching her mouth wide open.

"Hiccup, Terah is sitting up trying to open his wings."

"Yeah I know, I whispered to him to not overdo it, I don't wanna go catching he if he falls."

"Good." Toothless said squinting his eyes, seeing a spot that was Berk.

"Hiccup, theres Berk! Should we land right in town or the cove?" He yelled out.

"Well I need to tell my dad about this, so lets land near the house."

They kept flying for the next 50 minutes, as the island slowly got bigger and the sky, darker.

"This'll be nice, not presenting our presence to everyone. It'll be night by the time we get there.

"Yeah" Toothless agreed. He didn't want to deal with people right now.

They started getting closer to where the could see people still up walking around lighting the torches.

Terah started to feel uneasy and started scampering on Hiccups back.

"TERAH, Stop running around you're gonna fall off." Hiccup told him. He stopped and ran back to the base of Hiccups head and curled into a ball. Hiccup purred trying to comfort the shaking hatchling. "Why isn't Kate like this?" She thought to herself.

Stoick was walking down the stairs from the great hall with Gobber talking away.

"Toothless, I think I see my dad." She yelled. Maybe that was too loud, because everyone that was still outside started looking around in the sky. " Ah, forget it…if we get surrounded we'll survive." she thought to herself, seeing everyone running in Stoick's direction.

"Here goes nothing…" Hiccup said as she dived making the infamous sound a Night Fury makes, hearing another whistle behind her. She was going so fast that once she was above the ground by about 20 feet she snapped her wings out and stopped almost 2 feet from the ground. Soon after she landed the second whistle came to a stop and there was Toothless's.

The people of Berk stared in shock, they thought they had left. All but Gobber and Stoick though, they were smiling walking up to the two.

"Toothless! Hiccup! What joy it is to see you two again!" Stoick bellowed out, Soon after there was a chirp.

"Hiccup? Where did that noise come from?" Stoick asked looking around.

"Terah, show yourself, same with you Kate." Hiccup said to them but it came out and just random noises to everyone else, Terah whined. He didn't trust these people. He's never seen any humans before and they scared him. Kate just slowly poked her head out from behind Toothless's head.

Stoick heard a whine from somewhere near Hiccup. Toothless sat down on his haunches, and a little head started popping out from behind his head.

"Is that what I think it is?" Stoick asked squinting at what ever it was coming out over Toothless's head. Soon Stoick's eyes widened when he saw little green eyes darker than Hiccup's if he remembers correctly, poking up followed with the rest of the head. As soon as the villagers could see all of the head everyone let out a gasp.

"Terah, they aren't gonna hurt you, they just wanna see you." Hiccup cooed to him. "Yeah Terah it's ok, no one will hurt you and if they do I'll hurt them more. Toothless crooned looking over at Terah sitting there on Hiccup's neck.

Terah popped his head up and stared at all the people looking at him.

"You guys had two?!" Stoick yelled joyful.

Toothless came over and grabbed Terah and put him down on the ground, he ran under Hiccup as soon as he touched the ground. Hiccup did the same with Kate and set her down and she ran over to Hiccup too, hiding behind a forearm the same as her brother.

"How old are they, they look like they were just born today." Stoick was standing by Gobber.

"YES THEY WERE BUT SOMETHING ELSE HAPPENED, THE ISLAND WE WERE LIVING AT WAS BECOMING OCCUPIED BY THE BERSERKER TRIBE SO WE HAD TO LEAVE."

"The Berserkers! Ah, well you're always welcome here. Are they hungry?" Stoick asked gesturing to the hatchlings still hiding behind Hiccup's forearms.

"YEAH HAVEN'T EATEN YET." Hiccup scratched out.

"Ah ok, I'll go get some and bring it back to the house. Talk to you later Hiccup." with that Stiock walked off to the food shelter, with Toothless following.

"Hehe, now aren't those the cutest things I've seen." Hiccup turned to look to her right where Gobber was looking at the tiny NightFuries under her. He started to crouch down touch one, but they retreated to the other side.

"Kate it's ok, Gobber won't bite. This is his first time seeing babies of a NightFury. Go on let him hold you." Hiccup cooed.

Gobber stopped when he saw them trying to get away from him, but heard Hiccup coo something to one of them. It started coming forward, so he hanged out his hand so it could sniff it, it smelled of metal and wood. Once Kate was done she chirped at Hiccup, asking if it's ok. Hiccup cooed one more thing to the baby and it started to nervously walk out from under her mother.

"It's ok, I ain't gonna hurt ye." Gobber said as he was reaching out to grab Kate with his real hand.

Kate yipped at being picked up but did nothing more, the hand was warm and it soothed her worrying.

"Wow I thought this one would freak out if I picked 'er up…" Gobber said looking at Hiccup.

Kate looked like she had just made a new friend, the happiness in her eyes said it all as she was batting at Gobber's long mustache. Kate had enough of playing with Gobber's mustache so she tried to climb out of Gobbers hold and get on his shoulder.

"Oh? Where 're you goin' now?…. Oh on my shoulder…" He looked over to the dragon on his shoulder only to get licked in the face. "Oi! Baby breath…" All the people still around them started laughing.

As much joy as it is to see Kate getting to know people, it was dark and Terah was starting dose off. Hiccup called out to Kate "Kate say bye to Gobber, we're gonna go to sleep."

"byyyyyeeee goobr." Kate tried to say, and licking his face again.

"Oi, stop that." Gobber said laughing. He saw the baby Night Fury looking down like it wanted to jump off.

" 'ey don't hurt yourself." Gobber said has he reached up and to grab the dragon off his shoulder. Placing the dragon on the ground only for it to stand there. "Go on, follow your mum." Gobber said gesturing with his head, turning around heading back to the blacksmith.

Kate stood there for a minute, watching Gobber walk away through the crowd of people thats gotten bigger. Kate, not seeing Gobber anymore turned around and followed her mother.

"Wow, you said your first words Kate! You like Gobber don't you?" Hiccup asked with Terah sitting on her head. While Kate was getting the hang of walking.

"Yehs" Kate tried to say.

"Haha, you wanna get on my back?" Hiccup asked as Kate walked up to Hiccups lowered wing.

Hiccup got to the front door of the house, and pushed it open to reveal Stoick poking around in the fire and Toothless laying across from him watching the fire. As soon as Toothless saw Hiccup he got up and walked over to her.

"So how did it go?" Toothless asked as he sniffed at the hatchings getting off Hiccups back. Stoick ran to back of the house to get something, probably the fish.

"Good, Kate made a new friend." Hiccup exclaimed looking at Kate sitting and looking at the fire.

"Who is it?" Toothless asked looking at Hiccup. Kate looked like she was putting a lot of concentration into saying Gobber again. Hiccup was waiting, looking at Kate and seeing her face as she answered.

"Goobr" Kate mumbled out.

"Kate you said your first word!" Toothless exclaimed nuzzling the hatchling making her fall over with a giggle.

Stoick has came back in the room with 2 bags of fish. "Here Hiccup, I got you guys fish! Enough for all of you!"

Hiccup cooed, Terah was looking at the fish with hunger, but doesn't want to go near Stoick though.

"Terah, you know I said this before but he's not going to hurt you, he never ever would." Hiccup cooed at the little hatching staring at Stoick.

Stoick saw this and smiled. He grabbed a small fish big enough for Terah's little mouth, and came over. Terah saw this and ran right under his mother. Kate just sat looking at the fire in awe, and didn't mind a human walking around her.

Stoick bent down to try and give Terah the fish but he wouldn't take it. So Hiccup got up and walked over to the basket of fish, Terah was still sitting there with Stoick blocking his path.

Stoick smiled again and held out the fish more, and Terah flinched at the sudden movement and backed up a little.

"Come on little guy, I don't bite." Stoick said in his softest voice possible.

"Terah you have to learn to trust people in what they say, he's trying to get you to trust him." Toothless said from over at the fish pile.

Terah took that into consideration, and slowly inched his way over to Stoick's outstretched hand. Stoick was just out of reach so he tossed the fish the rest of the distance between them. Terah jumped but realized that the big scary man was just throwing the food at him, he doesn't have to get close to him.

He downed the fish in one bite not even chewing, but full.

"Jeez Hiccup, this little guy here just ate like he's never been fed." Stoick said walking over to sit in his chair again by the fire.

"Terah come here." Toothless said as he stood away from the fish pile.

Terah reluctantly walked over to his father, siting in front of his eyes downcast.

"Terah, you don't have to be afraid of everything, I don't know a better way to put this into words but, open up a little." Toothless said as he gestured with his head to Stoick just poking the fire.

Terah just nodded reluctantly eyes down avoiding eye contact. He was warming up to Stoick but not enough to fully trust him... Terah walked over to the opposite side of the fire pit away from Stoick and just stared through the flames at the man.

"Kate, what are you doing?" Hiccup asked.

"Wa'ch'ng fwames" Kate tried to talk again.

"Well come here and eat." Hiccup told her. Kate got up and walked over to the fish pile. Terah was still staring at the man across the fire pit.

Stoick got up to clean up the baskets from the fish and get ready for bed walking into the back room, while Terah's eyes watched the man do so. He wondered...

"Terah you coming to sleep?" Hiccup said walking up the stairs pushing Kate up because she's stumbling.

Terah just sighs and turns away, why is he acting like this... What's wrong with him?

Hiccup just sighs and walks up the stairs, and lays down with Toothless and Kate on the rock slab. And goes into a light sleep.

That man, why do I feel like I can trust him and then again, not?

Terah feels himself getting cold, so he makes his way to the stairs and try's to climb them. Only to fall off the third step up, crashing to the ground.

Terah didn't want to whine out, where does that man sleep? So he walks to the back room. Little pitter patters of tiny paws hitting the wood floor of the house, with little stumbles on the way.

Terah gets to the room door and pushes it open and gets a little freaked out by the creaking it makes, but continues anyways. He hears snoring and looks around and finds a man sleeping on this weird box thing off the ground.

Terah can feel the heat radiating off the man in that bed, Terah is slightly shaking cold now. Terah chirps out but it goes unnoticed by the man. The door is on an incline so it was slowly closing only for it to slam closed.

He's alone. With a man he barely trusts enough to feed him. And no source of heat other than said man. Fighting over weather to trust him or not. He chooses the first and chirps louder. The man rolls over mumbling. "Keep it down would yuh..."

Terah chirps again, this time the man stirs. "What in odins beard is that chirping sound?" Stoick asks to no one in particular. He lights a candle, only to see a tiny Night Fury slightly shivering poking it's head around the corner of the dresser.

The thing chirps again this time strained as if it needs something.

"What? What do you need?" Stoick asks as the baby comes out from behind the dresser, shivering more.

"Are you cold little guy?" Stoick gets pleading eyes is his answer.

Stoick sits up and hangs his legs off the bed to stand. What he notices is the baby doesn't make a move to run it just sits shivering more and more.

"Come here, you can sleep with me for the night." He says smiling and going to pick up the little dragon.

Terah just sits waiting and watching for the man to pick him up, he is freezing. At least he won't freeze now.

Terah notices something wrapping around his chest and picking him up, this is new. He thrills at the new feeling and trying to flap his wings to fly.

"Wow you are cold..." Stoick said as he laid back down putting to tiny dragon by him. Said dragon tried to tuck as much of himself next to the man that was organizing his bed sheets onto him again.

Terah started purring when he finally got a nice spot and closed his eyes, having his first real sleep since he was born not even 24 hours ago. To Stoick it felt as if there was a tiny Toothless next to him. "Who needs grandchildren when you can have the most amazing dragon on earth living with you like your family to them?" He smiled at that and fell asleep.

* * *

_**I'm going to bed, got any problems pm me.. I'll see what I can do -_- do all that stuff I said in the earlier chapters.**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi? hi? hi?**

**Bye o/**

* * *

Stoick woke at his normal time like every day. Everything but a tiny weight on his chest, and mini roaring? Stoick felt something running around on his chest and roaring high pitched. It was starting to get annoying.

"By Thor's hammer, who ever is doing that high pitched roaring will you stop it!" Stoick said as he sat up to get dressed for another day of chiefing. What Stoick doesn't notice is Terah was on him, so when Stoick sat up he made Terah fall to the floor with thump and a surprised chirp.

"What is making that sound?!" Stoick yells out, then notices a Nightfury laying on the ground and getting up shaking it's head looking up at him.

"Oh, sorry there little guy!" Stoick excliamed picking up the tiny thing in his hand. " I bet your hungry... Hiccup, Toothless! Wake up!" he said as soon as he was in the living room.

Stoick heard stumbling up stairs.. probably Hiccup. Stoick wasn't going to wait to make some food. So he set the baby drgaon on the ground and went to get some bread for himself and fish for the others.

Stoick came back with some bread and fish and tossed one to the dragon that is just sitting there in the same spot watching him. Stoick found this amusing.

"Haha, eat up. Your mother will probably want to do a lot today, and I need to ask Hiccup what your names are..., you look a lot like a mini Toothless though." Stoick finished smiling at the little dragon trying the bite into the fish that was way to big. He started to pile wood in the fire pit and started trying to light it, but spared a glance at the dragon just looking at the fish.

"Oh sorry. Haha." Stoick bellows out while looking for a smaller fish in the basket.

"Here, this should do you nicely." He said throwing another fish over at the dragon. Terah ate that one eagerly in one bite. Eyeing the other fish.

"Hiccup WAKE UP! Everyone UP AND ADAM." Stoick yelled, getting up to go up stairs.

Right as Stoick is about to reach the first step the door opens to reveal a drowsy Hiccup.

"Ah Hiccup your up! Come on down I wanna ask you some questions while I make some breakfast."

Kate started trying to walk down the stairs before Hiccup, she was doing good till the last 5 or so steps and tumbled down the rest of the way.

"Oww" Kate mumbled getting up from her back and shaking her head.

"Now Kate why did you do that, I could have helped you..." Hiccup said walking down the stairs and walking over to the fish basket.

Terah saw his sister and decided to play now that he's full. So he jumped up and ran over and into his sister knocking her down with a yipe. While them two were rough housing Stoick decided it was time to ask some questions.

"Hey Hiccup, can you light this?" Stoick asked gesturing to the fire pit. Hiccup made a small ball of fire and blew it into the pit, lighting it immediately.

"Ah, thanks. Now with the question I been wanting to ask. What are their names?"Stoick asked eyeing the two roughhousing dragons.

Hiccup was looking for the shield and found it. She walked over scratched something on it. Once she was done she picked it up and walked back over to Stoick, while he was turning his fish over his fire.

"THE ONE THAT HAS DARKER EYES THAN MINE IS KATE, THE OTHER ONE THAT LOOKS LITTLE A MINI TOOTHLESS IS TERAH."

"Kate and Terah, fits them well." Stoick said smiling at Hiccup, she sheepishly smiled back.

"Hey guys Stoick knows your guys names now." Hiccup said to the roughhousing hatchlings. Hearing their mothers voice they stopped.

"Toothless, get your scaly butt down here and get some breakfast!" Stoick yelled up but heard nothing in return.

After going of stairs and looking all over the house Stoick finally asked, "Where is Toothless Hiccup?" Stoick asked looking at her.

"PROBABLY OUT CATCHING FISH FOR YOU" She scratched down, going to the fish basket again to find a small fish to give Kate.

"Oh, wait how long is he gonna be?" right as Stoick said that he heard wings outside then a thump of something landing.

Hiccup crooned to Stoick "There he is."

Toothless pushed open the door to see everyone up already. The hatchlings saw him and ran over to him trying to get there first, Toothless smiled and made his way over to the fish basket.

Stoick just sat there for a second but then saw where Toothless was going and held open the basket. Toothless put all the fish he caught in it and looked at Stoick seeing his dumbfounded face.

"Uh... Thanks Toothless, but you didn't need t-" Stoick was interupted by a friendly croon. Stoick looked down to see a little Terah staring at him amused. What Stoick wasn't expecting was Terah to pounce on his boot.

"Aha, a feisty one are ye'?" He asked Terah bending down to grab him. Getting a chirp in response, but also something else a little after.

"Thto...ick" Everyones eyes go wide and focus on the being that said that.

It was rough but you could make out what Terah said. Stoick was looking around oblivious.

"Who said that? Show yourself!" Stoick demanded.

"Thtoick" Terah said, no not in dragon sounds but in Norse.

Stoick finally knowing where the voice is from, and shocked beyond belief looks down at the dragon he's holding.

Terahs eyes were alight with happiness but he saw everyone staring at him not wavering. "Thtoick?"

"Wah! What are you!" Stoick says dropping Terah. Terah hits the ground and groans. "Oww, whath hu do tat for..." Terah whined looking at Stoick. Seeing Stoick standing on his chair to get away from him, he is confused. "Thtoi-?"

"Get away you demon!" Stoick yells out and Terah backs up from the volume of it, shaking. He should have kept his mouth shut!

Hiccup starts growling at her dad for calling her kid a demon, she thought they were over this.

Terah sees Stoick like he's about to hurt him. Terah doesn't know what to do. So he starts running to a far corner and curls up in a tight ball shaking.

"I knew Terah was different." Hiccup thought with a smile. "Terah, I knew you were different... In a good way." Hiccup cooed softly, and nuzzling him.

Terah whimpers and moves away from the touch.

(I'm going to start using POV's it's too damn hard to do this in just NOPOV.)

Terah's POV

Different... In a good way. Yeah thats why Stoick is looking at me like I'm something to be killed, I can see it in his eyes. Mom is trying to calm me down. I don't want to talk, thats why I been quiet this whole time. I would just cause problems.

"No! Weave me awone." I said looking away, I saw the door open a little enough for me to go through...

I made a run for it. I don't want to be around anyone, and I'm pretty sure no one wants to be around a freak like me...

I shouldn't have trusted that man. I should have kept my mouth shut. Even dad and sis were staring at me like I'm something else...

I hear mom trying to calm me down as I make it to the door and run out looking around before running off into the forest.

Hiccup's POV

What was my dad thinking! I thought we already went over this! Now Terah is all freaked out! I turn and screech at my dad wordlessly and run out the door after Terah.

I see him running to the forest tripping everywhere because of the long grass. I start walking to follow him, he doesn't look back he just keeps running. I keep my mouth shut, I just want to follow him for now.

Terah's POV

I got away, hopefully I don't have to go back to that man and his "house" I think it's called. No, I don't want to be by anyone, the looks they gave me a look like they wanted me gone, a disgrace.

I'm not going back... I'm not going – No...

Gustoff's POV

Ahh, what a good day to hike the woods. Birds chirping, water running, and something sounding like it's running to me. Wait running to me?

Terah's POV

No… I thought I got away from the people that didn't want me. But no, I run into a clearing where one is staring right at me. No, no no no no no. It's coming, Think of something. Run? Curl into a ball. It's getting closer!

"Hey there little guy." It sounds like the boy is talking to me… I look up and see him right there about to touch me.

"NO, I'm a fweak. Don't touch me!" I said desperately. No why did I open my mouth again. Stupid stupid stupid! That person is staring at me like I'm something to study.

"You talk…" the boy said in an amazed voice, wait amazed?

"Just weave me awone and I won't boder yu!" I cried out whimpering a little and backing away.

"I'm not bothered, this is actually really cool, I never met a dragon that could speak before." The boy said, smiling at something…me?

"Just wet me weave! Evwyone that heard me talk fweaks out and wooks at me as a disappointment…" I said starting to walk away, eyes downcast hoping that boy doesn't follow.

"I'm not freaked out. I've always wanted a friend that was a dragon." the boy said.

"Well I'm not that fwiend, wook somewhere diffwent." I think I should run, this boy keeps following me.

"What did the others do to you to be like this…" the boy said

"Dow't fowow me! I dow't need anyone to be a fwiend. just go away…" Can't this boy get it? I don't want to talk to him… or anyone.

Sigh "I know you don't want a friend… but it looks like you just want someone to understand you. Trust me I've been the same." the boy said sitting down.

What? This boy sounds like he's going through the same thing as me… rejection…

"What? you dow't have someone dat understands yu? I asked turning around to face him, sitting a good 5 feet away incase something happens.

"Yeah, I mean, I've dealt with it. I never fit in either… but it just takes time."

"Oh, well I don't want a fwiend…" I stood up sulking away slowly.

"WAIT!" the boy said running up and reaching for me… "NO dow't hurt me, I'm sowwy I'm sowwy I'w top tawking!" I cried out curling into a ball. Shaking scared. What did I do!

"Hey, I'm not going to hurt you. I just wanna be there for you, why won't you let me…" the boy said. Why didn't I let him… I got nothing to loose at the moment… but what if he betrays me like that man… and kills me…

"You seem to be as if you trusted someone and they broke it… trust me, I won't make that same mistake, friend."

Is this boy serious? I look up at him shaking still, I see a smile on his face. He is serious. I uncurl from my ball and stand there fully facing him.

"I'm not gonna make the same mistake that someone else did to you… Just trust me." the boy said moving in to touch me on the snout.

Ok I'll trust him but just this once… and no one else….

"Ok, I'll twust you." I said as I moved in to touch his hand with my snout.

"I'm Gustoff, you?"

"Tewah"

"Terah?"

"Yesss."

Hiccup's POV

Wow, Terah bonded with Gustoff? But that boy is too young! He'll do something to Terah and just wreck his mind and I'll have a child that will want to live in seclusion for his whole life.

I have to stop this. I jump down from my branch I was sitting on right into the clearing Gustoff and Terah were sitting talking to each other.

"Terah." I cooed softly. I saw him flinch and run behind the kid, and whimpered "Mom"

Gustoff's POV (You won't really see Gustoff anymore throughout the story after this.)

Terah flinched when I heard a coo and ran behind me.

"What is it Terah?"

"Mom" he whimpered.

"Oh man, Your mom? I hope she doesn't see me as a threat…"

"Get me away from her." I heard Terah whimper shaking and climbing up onto my shoulder.

I see her now… A NightFury with a purplish hue to it… The mom.

"Oh man."

The NightFury walked right up to me and started crooning something to Terah.

"No, I'm not going back there. That man will kill me!" I heard Terah cry out and rap his tail around my arm.

Hiccup's POV

Sigh "Terah, Stoick just over reacted, he didn't mea-"

"No, I'm not going back there. That man will kill me!" he whimpered to me, I saw his tail rap around Gustoff's arm.

"Terah I'm sor-" "No your nowt, you were aways with Kate and barwley with me!"

"Terah, I didn't know, just come home with mom so we can talk this out."

"No."

NO POV

At that moment Toothless came running out of the woods to the clearing.

"Where is he?" Toothless asked Hiccup, that was looking at the ground.

"Hiccup?" Toothless asked again.

"Toothless, He doesn't want to come back..." Hiccup said hurt.

"What do you mean he doesn't want to come back? He has to, he can't survive out here alone!"

"According to him, he can... I can't even get close to him..." Hiccup said getting up and walking back to the house.

Toothless saw Terah sitting on Gustoff's shoulder

"Terah, get over here."

Terah reluctantly gets down, ears down he knows he can't win against his fathers orders...

Toothless grabs him by the scruff of the neck. He turns to Gustoff and nods his head once. Then starts walking back to the Haddock house.

"Terah what do you think you were doing coming out here alone."

They arrive at the Haddock house and open the door, and Toothless immediately walks up the stairsto where Hiccup is laying on the rock slab watching Kate play with a yarn ball. Hiccup doesn't even look up at them.

"Hiccup, I got him." Toothless said as he put Terah down on the floor. Terah just sits where he was placed. Hiccup gets up to talk to Terah and he sees it and walks over to the corner of the room, and curls into a ball.

"Terah, if my dad would have even made a move to hurt you I would have jumped to action in an instant." Hiccup said softly but it looked like it fell on deaf ears.

Sighing, Hiccup goes down stairs to get a fish for Terah, it's past noon anyways...

Toothless is playing with Kate but stops... Kate sees her brother in a corner, so she decides to go and roughhouse with him.

Once shes over there she pounces on him, but Terah being on edge still about being in a household with the same man that looked like he wanted to kill him, jumped with a start and started hissing, throwing paws around.

Terah didn't want to play. Kate knew that much and backed off while Terah was shaking with ragged breaths and curled back into a ball in the corner.

Hiccup finally came back with a fish and placed it by Terah, though he didn't make a move to eat it.

"Toothless, he's scared. I can feel it on him."

"Yeah, hey I would be too if I was him and Stoick yelled at me like that..."

"You ever think he'll want to do stuff with us though..."

"Lets hope." Toothless said laying his head down.

* * *

**Follow, Fav, Review!**

**I'm probaly going to start a new story, Got the idea from **boy0004.

**I'm not sure how it will turn out, But i'm gonna try it if people like it then meh... I'll make it longer.**


	14. Chapter 14

**This chapter is super fwuffy. just sayin... **

**Sorry to everything thats been wanting me to update, all i can say is i have been working in Blender™ on a Night fury model to start animating on Deviant art. So the chapters will be coming slower... Also I've been thinking aobut a new story... I've never seen one like it so i figured I could do it... It'll be up later tonight.**

**Thanks to everyone that has reviewed, I need the reminders lol**

**Anyways. On with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 14? IDFK?! or is it 13? Meh...

It was close to dinner, and Terah still hasn't touched the fish Hiccup gotten him 4 hours ago.

"Terah... Terah are you ok? Hiccup said walking over and nudging Terah's tiny body.

"Terah." Again nothing. "Terah get up." Hiccup says and nudges him a little harder now.

Nothing, his body just rolls. Out of no where Terah just starts thrashing around randomly with no control, a panic attack.

"Toothless! Toothless! I think Terah is having a panic attack."

"WHAT! Get him away from everything before he hits something."

They did so and waited it out and not 5 minutes later Terah let out a very high pitched screech that Hiccup and Toothless winced at. Then all was still, Terah's breathing was still rapidly going but slowing down...

"Toothless, this is serious. Stoick has got to show Terah that he's not a threat him again, if not this might happen again and if it happens more, the more he could die from one..." Hiccup said strictly looking at Toothless.

"What happened to Tewah?" Kate asked, hear parents.

"Terah, hun you ok?" Hiccup asked Terah again nudging after his breathing went down. Hiccup got a response.

"What happened?" Terah said as he sat up.

"To put it simple you had a panic attack." Toothless said nuzzling Terah.

"A what?" Terah asked as his sister came up to him.

"You were thwashing all over." Kate said looking at Terah.

"Well now it's over... And we're glad you're ok. It's almost dinner lets go down." Hiccup said walking to the door.

"I dow't want to be by dat man." Terah said whimpering and hiding in a corner.

"Terah the only way to get Stoick used to something is to keep it around him..." Toothless said picking Terah up by the scruff.

"But I dow't want him to wook at me wike dat again!" Terah cried out.

"Terah I won't let him lay a paw on you... you know, you can sit by me if thats better."

"But, but." "No buts now come on." Toothless said walking down the stairs.

Stoick's POV

That dragon talked, Talked! What in great Odin's beard is going on here?

Well hopefully, I can get to the bottom of this... Now that I think of it, having a talking dragon shouldn't be that bad would it? I probably overreacted a little...Ok a lot... Poor guy. He looked so terrified. Oh, Thor I'm so stupid...

I hope he isn't that scared of me already, I only just met him!

NOPOV

Stoick was on his way to his house to have dinner. Not every night you have to go to the great hall. Tonight is one of those nights. Stoick got to his door and opened it.

Terah was sitting by the fire when Stoick came in, and ran over to Toothless.

"Hey guys... Hey Terah." Stoick said in his most calm voice.

"Thtoick..." Terah whispered hiding behind Toothless's forearm.

"Well how were you guys today... I feel stupid to what I said to Terah earlier today... Could I talk to him?" Stoick asked the adult dragons.

Toothless lifted the forepaw that had Terah hiding behind it.

"Terah, talk to him it won't get any better if you hide from him all your life. Sorry to sound harsh but thats life. Gotta give to get." Toothless said to Terah and gave him a little push.

"Ah, hi Terah... About earlier I'm sorry for freaking out like that." Stoick says rubbing the back of his neck.

Terah was looking at Stoick in fear still.

"Can you speak for me? I wanna hear your voice." Stoick says smiling.

"I dow't want to speak, it fweaks people out."Terah whimpers looking at the ground.

"Yeah it will freak someone out the first time, like me. But once you do it a couple more times you get used to it." Stoick said walking back to the storage room to get some fish.

Once Stoick came back he continued,

"But what I'm saying is that what I did was wrong, and to freak out about it was stupid on my part, I mean my daughter got a night fury as her first real friend. You'd think I would have a more open mind... Still I'm sorry Terah."

"Well I dow't know what to thay." Terah said getting comfortable by the fire.

"Well you're special I can tell you that much, haha. Just don't talk around the wrong people ok?" Stoick said smiling all the way.

"Ok, but I can talk here wight?"

"Of course as long as no one else is around, or I know they won't see anything of it... Dragon talking and all."Stoick said waving his hand.

"Wait, so you dow't want to hurt me?" Terah asked eyeing the man looking back at him.

"WHAT, I would never hurt you!"

"Well you looked like you wanted to kill me..."Terah whimpered out.

"Oh, that was a misunderstanding, I'm never going to hurt you. I might even take you under my arm and teach you a little something." Stoick said while putting a fish over the fire.

"Ok..." Terah said confused.

"Terah my dad will take you with him and learn the village, but when your older of course..." Hiccup said placing a fish in front of Terah.

They all ate in silence for the time being. Sitting around the fire, Terah staring at Stoick, again.

"You know Terah, I see you staring at me. What is it?" Stoick said looking at Terah only for Terah to avoid eye contact.

"I dow't know. Your the first person that wasn't a dragon that I trusted. In the two days of my life..."Terah mumbled the last sentence.

"Ah, yes and I intend to keep it, for the sake of you and everyone here." Stoick bellowed at the tiny dragon sitting there, he saw him flinch. "Oh, sorry. Too loud haha."

It was close to 10pm when Stoick decided to go to sleep.

"Ah I'm off to bed. This day was just too weird, in a good way." Stoick said looking at Hiccup.

Hiccup crooned and nudged to two sleeping dragons by her, Toothless was outside patrolling around Berk for the Berserker ships.

"Come on time for bed, we're going to do a lot tomorrow." Hiccup said to the drowsy hatchlings.

"Ok." Kate said and walked over to the stairs and started to hop up them.

"Terah you coming?" Hood up asked walking over to the steps.

Terah gets up and spares a glance at Stoick going into his room, walking over the the steps and waits.

"Here I'll carry you." Hiccup said as Terah waits

Hiccup picks Terah up and walks up stairs past Kate and put him down on the rock slab.

"Mom help step to high." Kate chirps out. Hiccup goes to get Kate from the last step.

"Yeah the last one is always the hardest for some reason my dad made it taller than the rest." Hiccup said picking Kate up and putting her back down on the rock slab.

"Where's dad?" Terah asks in dragon sounds.

"Out patrolling the island for some bad guys. By the way you spoke in dragon noises Terah." Hiccup smiles and lays down, two hatchlings running over to her.

Five minutes after Toothless returns. Hiccup's head pops up at the sound.

"Find anything Tooth?" "Nope" Toothless says walking over to Hiccup and wraping around her.

"How are they?"Toothless whispers.

"Terah is trusting dad again and is speaking in dragon noises now too."Hiccup says licking Toothless's cheek.

"Stop it, you make me blush when you do that!" Toothless whispers laying down smiling. Pulling Hiccup and the hatchlings close.

"Haha, night bud." "Night Hiccup." Toothless says nuzzling under Hiccup's neck.

* * *

**Review... I need to get reminded about this story... My life is busy right now... but all my reviews go to my ipad. It's on my person all the time.**

**Till next chapter in a few days!**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Man, I'ma have to start typing again... working on 16 right now...**_

_**Beta'd By Randomness13**_

* * *

Chapta 15!

Hiccup and Toothless woke to two hatchlings jumping on them yelling, "Get up! Get up! Get up! Geeeetttt uuuppppp!"

They heard a thump and a chirp of surprise by Terah or Kate that fell off only to jump back on to start yelling again.

"Ugh fine, I'm up, I'm up!" Hiccup exclaimed getting up from laying by Toothless, that was still asleep, or faking it.

Hiccup saw the hatchlings start jumping on Toothless now, and Toothless wasn't moving from his spot. Not if Hiccup has a say in it.

"Kids move." Hiccup whispered, and the hatchlings moved out of the way.

Hiccup got on her hind legs and pushed on Toothless's lungs not enough to do any damage but to knock the air out of them.

"Huuuuuuuuugh, Hiccup what was that for!?" Toothless asked getting up.

"You weren't getting up with the kids jumping on you." Hiccup said with a smirk looking over at the kids with amused faces.

"Ugh don't do that again, that hurt."

"Oh stop being a baby, come on let's get breakfast!" Hiccup exclaimed walking to the door and pushing it open. Kate and Terah started to walk down but tripped and fell the rest of the way down. Only to get up at the bottom and start rough housing with each other.

"*Yawn* what's up with them?" Toothless asked walking up to Hiccup.

"I don't know, haha. I just woke up too you know, and they were like that." Hiccup said walking down the stairs. "Oi, you guys are up! Perfect timing too. I just finished cooking my food, you guys can dig in." Stoick said gesturing with his hand at the fish baskets.

Hiccup and Toothless walked up and opened a basket and got two fish. They each threw one at a hatchling only for them to start playing with the fish.

"Guys eat it, don't play with your food." Hiccup told them, they ate them and started playing with each other again.

"Wow, they're hyper today." "Yeah, let's hope not all of the day..." Hiccup replied.

As soon as Hiccup said that Terah stopped playing, looking tired. Kate was too, just as they lay on each other.

"Haha, you guys tired yourselves out already!" Toothless exclaimed going up to them.

"Haha, Good I don't want them tearing up the place." Stoick joked chuckling, throwing his plate in a barrel of water.

"Welp, I guess I'll be off. Got a lot of chiefing to do you know..." Stoick said walking to the door. He looks at Hiccup right as he gets to the door and winks before walking out.

Hiccup was surprised, her dad had never shown that much liking to her. Even after the killing of the Red Death.

"Good luck to all of you!" Stoick said walking out the door.

Hiccup's POV

That was weird, but anyways I guess I should go see Gobber.

"Hey Toothless, I'm gonna go see Gobber you coming?" Hiccup asked, having the hatchlings follow her to the door.

"Sure I'll come, need him to look at my tail anyways. It's starting to jam up." Toothless said walking to the door.

"Ok, Kids come on we're gonna go see Gobber." I called to the hatchlings.

Kate and Terah both jumped up and ran over to me, my gods they are so acute.

I walked out the door with two Hatchlings under me, trying not to step on one. "Again people, the staring." I thought looking around.

Toothless saw my uneasiness and started getting the attention on him by jumping on houses.

"Goobr!" Kate screamed, seeing Gobber and started running over to him.

NOPOV

Gobber was pounding on a hot piece of metal and heard a high pitched screech. Stopping what he's doing he looks around till he sees Hiccup, and her two hatchlings coming toward him.

Gobber quickly puts the piece he's been working on in the water to cool it down, don't want no accidents now do we?

"Goobr!" Kate exclaims and jumps into him only to get knocked back.

"Oi, Don't hurt yourself on me. I don't know what Hiccup would do." Gobber chuckled picking the dragon up.

"Terah, I think Gobber is ok if you talk to him, it would save him a lot of shields..." Hiccup said licking Terah's head.

"But why? Thtoick towd me not to..." Terah said looking up at his mom.

"Well I'm your mother, trust me Gobber is very understanding... I mean I came to him like- never mind."

"*Sigh*, Fine..."

"Hi, Gob- Gobber." Terah said.

That got Gobber's attention quickly. He started staring wide eyed at the dragon that spoke.

"You talk..." Gobber said, eyes narrowing. Walking over to where Terah was sitting under Hiccup. Terah was trying to avoid his gaze.

"AHA, you talk! What's your name?" Gobber exclaimed like the happiest man in the world. Now crouched in front of shaking Terah.

"Go on tell him Terah." Hiccup said nudging him

"Uh, Tewah." Terah said to the man that was very close to him.

"Terah!" Gobber said getting up.

As soon as Gobber was up Toothless came running in looking panicked.

"What is it Toothless? What happened?" Hiccup asked.

"The.. Berserkers... are… here!" Toothless yelled and ran off to get Stoick.

"What what's wrong?!" Gobber asked, seeing how fast Toothless took off to gods only know where.

Hiccup didn't feel like finding a shield so she just scratched into the wooden floor of the smithy. "THE BERSERKERS ARE HERE." Is all Hiccup scratches and grabs the hatchlings and runs to the great hall.

Toothless got to the doors and slammed them open. Everything that was going on in the great hall fell silent.

Toothless roared out to Stoick to come quick. Stoick saw that something was wrong and pushed through the villagers to get to the door, where Toothless is waiting.

"What, what is it Toothless." Toothless growled and gestured out to sea, where you could just see the masts of ships coming over the horizon.

"What is, Great Odin's beard! Quick Toothless gather all the dragons and hide them somewhere I'm going to get the village ready."

Toothless nodded once and ran off.

"EVERYONE THE BERSERKERS ARE HERE! HIDE YOUR DRAGONS!" Stoick bellowed to everyone in the hall, which was mostly everyone.

"EVERY AND ALL DRAGONS FLY TO THE FAR SIDE OF THE ISLAND THE BERSERKERS ARE HERE! PASS THE WORD!" Toothless roared out to all the dragons around.

At those announcements everyone started pouring out of the Great Hall while all the dragons got up and either left the island or moved to the back of it.

"If this ends in war, then so be it..." Stoick thought before the Berserkers got there.

* * *

**Tell me what you think! And go check out Nightfury999's story. :3**


	16. Chapter 16

_**HAR**_

**I swear... Every time I type this stuff it's always, Oh nvm... Here. Read. **

* * *

Chapter 16 :D

Stoick was waiting at the docks for the Berserkers and... Dagur. Gobber was at his side as usual.

"AHH, Stoick!" Dagur jumped off of his ship right in front of Stoick holding out a hand.

"Why are you here Dagur? We already signed the peace treaty 3 months ago."

"Oh, I don't know... Because you have dragons here!" Dagur accused.

"Dagur what are you talking about, do you see any dragons? No. So why don't you take your little boat there and get off this island unless you want to forfeit the treaty..." Stoick said while pulling Dagur by the collar getting in his face. Stoick was done with this game.

"I- is that a threat Stoick? You know I have the whole armada waiting over that horizon."

"I don't care..." Was all Stoick said throwing Dagur to the dock.

"Now now. That's not how you treat a visitor, is it Stoick..." Dagur said getting up and putting a hand on Stoick's shoulder.

Stoick grabbed Dagur's hand in a vice like hold and twisted it making him go to his knees.

"You take that shitty piece of drift wood you call a ship and get off this damn ISLAND!" Stoick bellowed in his ear.

(With Hiccup, Toothless and the hatchlings)

Hiccup heard that whole conversation from the spot she was sitting at on Berks peak, watching the whole thing unfold. Because who looks up at Berk's peak anymore?

"Momma, why Thtoick yelling at them?" Terah asked from his perch on Hiccup's head.

"I don't know Terah, but it doesn't look good," Hiccup answered back, feeling uneasy, as Kate was under her.

"Don't worry, this will all turn out fine." Toothless said wrapping a wing around Hiccup and pulling her close.

"I hope so..." She sighed, and then heard a sound Hiccup hasn't head for quite some time. The horn of war.

The loud and low note from the horn rang their ears, and everyone drew their swords and captured the berserkers before they could signal the armada.

"Oh no, Toothless get the kids out of here." Hiccup said putting Kate on his back and telling Terah to go with his father.

"Hiccup! Where are you going!?" Toothless called out to her form diving off the edge of the peak. With cries of "Momma!" too behind her. She dived all the way down, to where her dad was trying to fight Dagur and another berserker.

Hiccup saw Dagur about to lash at her father fighting the other berserker, so she turned a little and aimed right for Dagur. Hearing the scream of a night fury as it came down everyone stopped to look. Even Dagur in mid swing of his sword.

Hiccup built up a fire blast and sent it right at Dagur's feet causing him to fly and land on his back. That's what Hiccup was looking for, she jumped on him when he was getting his way back to his feet.

She landed on him hard, pinning him to the ground like a toothpick. All the other Berkians decided jump into action restraining the rest of them. As they were distracted by their leader being pinned down by the unholy offspring of lightening and death itself.

"Aha! I knew you were keeping dragons here Stoick! You lied! " Dagur said from under the 2 ton dragon.

"Look at you. So beautiful, too bad you aren't of use to me other than a fine rug!" Dagur said as he slipped his arm out from under one of Hiccup's paws, grabbed his dagger on his leg and stabbed the dragon just left of the lung.

Holy shit did that hurt. Hiccup screeched and jumped off Dagur. He stabbed her right by her lung. It wasn't a fatal stab but it hurt like Hel.

Dagur was on his feet now circling Hiccup getting ready to lunge, now with two daggers in hand. Hiccup was trying to put pressure on the side of her body that was stabbed and winced at the pain.

At that Dagur lunged at a still shocked Hiccup. Landing a large cut right above her right eye. As soon as he slashed he was already away from her, circling again. Why did she get herself into this... She can't fight well enough yet...

"Come on dragon, did I hurt your wittle eye?" Dagur taunted, spinning his daggers in his hands.

Hiccup tried ignoring the pain for now but it was just too much, blood started to go into her right eye as it started to sting to have it open. She made a lunge for him only to miss because of the pain and her right eye blurring red.

"What should I do to Hiccup's dragon, shall I capture or kill? Muahahahah, kill." Dagur ranted insanely to himself.

Hiccup didn't see it coming as Dagur ran and jumped onto her back and started jabbing his daggers into her as she roared in agony and fell to the ground, rolling over to try and get him off. He did get off only to jump back on when she got back to her feet.

He stabbed and slashed at where her wings meet to rest of her body. That hurt even more than her other cuts. Once Dagur felt the dragon shaking under him he jumped off kicking her hard on the top of her head on the way down, and took a step back from the dragon looking at it, on its side laying on the ground in shock. The traumatic memories were starting to come back for Hiccup. Dagur was about to finish it by slicing the exposed neck.

That's when Dagur heard it, another whistle of a night fury coming down. "Wha-!?" As soon as he said that he saw nothing but black. This night fury pinned him instantly and started clawing and biting Dagur all over, ripping everything off him as he was thrown around in a frenzy. The dragon was slashing everywhere on him and he could barely brace himself.

Dagur had his dagger in hand still and lashed anywhere and it hit something, followed by a screech and more pummeling with viscous blows to his body.

Toothless was going to kill him for laying a finger on his mate, or more like a blade, he made a couple more slashes on Dagur's body and then focus it all on his chest. He felt the body go limp under him after he put all his weight on it, as it collapsed in.

Dagur was dead, everyone was staring at a night fury standing over the body of the berserker leader, huffing. It still looked like it was going to kill.

Toothless looked around in vehemence, and attacked the nearest berserker, burning a clean hole right through him with his fire, then moving on to another jumping on him crushing his chest in. Then he saw the one Stoick was fighting. And with all his power in one leap, Toothless hit the man so hard that the whiplash killed him instantly. Toothless had killed the rest of the ones that were fighting the Berkians and even the others that had already given themselves up. Stoick was watching in shock, he's never seen Toothless like this in all his time near the beast.

Toothless vision was red, as he looked around for more berserkers, and found none as they are all dead already. He heard a cry behind him and remembered Hiccup. His vision turned to normal as he sprinted to her.

Once he got there Terah and Kate were pushing at Hiccup that was on her side as her eyes were open still, Except for the blood caked right eye.

"Hiccup! How bad are you hurt?" Toothless said gently nudging her head.

All he got for a response was a whine and Hiccup's eyes closing.

"Hiccup! Keep your eyes open. Don't fall asleep!" Toothless told her as her left eye slowly opened again.

"Daddy what's wong with mom? She's shaking." Kate asked, cuddling up next to Hiccup's face.

"Gods no, please not this again," Toothless begged "Hiccup, everything's going to be ok, no one is going to hurt you." Toothless continued nudging Hiccups head only for her to flinch a little the best she could and whimper.

"Hiccup!" Stoick bellowed as he got over to Hiccup and saw her state before calling out, "someone get the healer!"

You could hear about 11 "On its!" come from the people around them. As they all ran to the elder's hut.

* * *

_**If I could type this in runes (Which I can, you just can't see it) I would do it... lol review.**_


	17. Chapter 17

Beta'd by **R**_a**n**_**d**_om**n**_e_**s**s_**_1_****3**

**I have the next 3 chapters written already so I might just keep posting them in the coming days. Anyways... read, no we haven't even reached the end yet... _Not even close..._**

* * *

Chapter 17

"Hiccup it's going to be ok, no one's going to hurt you anymore." Stoick said, placing a hand in her head, only for her to flinch at the touch.

"Daddy is momma scared still?" Terah asked going up to her face and nudging it while she recoiled, whimpering.

"Yes Terah just, *sigh* don't touch her any more than you need to... I think her old traumatizing memories are coming back..." Toothless said, while Hiccups breathing was becoming ragged and uneven.

"Hiccup calm down! Nothing is going to hit you or hurt you anymore, we went through this remember?" Toothless said looking in Hiccups open left eye. As she calmed down a little but her breathing was still ragged.

Kate was back up and started walking over to her brother that nudged Hiccup in the nose only for Hiccup to flinch way back and cry out in pain, startling the two hatchlings as they ran under their father. They've never seen their mother like this before.

Hiccup was breathing more rapidly and her un-bloody eye was starting to move around more.

"Do-n't hurt. Me." Came a raspy voice.

"We won't hurt you Hiccup, we want to help you." Toothless cooed, she visibly calmed at that.

Hiccup was a bloody mess. Blood poured out of all stab holes and cut marks, making blood trails down her body.

She tried getting up only whine out when she moved a muscle.

"H-hiccup stay still, you don't want to hurt yourself anymore." Toothless said stepping over to her.

"No, no! Get back!" Hiccup said while just moving a little, crying out at the pain.

"I don't want to get hit anymore," Hiccup said in a whispering cry, her eye darting around.

"Momma, what's wong?" Terah and Kate asked walking up to Hiccup's face. Right as they were close they heard the people start coming back. Gothi was in front of them.

Gothi walked right up to Hiccups face, and kneeled down. She started by putting dragon nip in front of Hiccups nose it numb the pain, pretty soon Hiccup was as high as a kite with eyes getting droopy. Gothi gestured for some of the Vikings that followed her to help pick Hiccup up to bring her to her own hut.

"Daddy, where tay taking Momma!" Terah cried out chasing the Vikings that were carrying her away.

"Terah, no come back here. She's alright." Toothless said walking up to Terah, Kate right on his heels.

"But momma's hurt," Terah whimpered as he was picked up by the scuff.

Toothless put Terah on his back as he told Kate to get on. Once she was on he started following after the villagers, as the hut came into view.

"Daddy where are tay taking momma?" Kate cried, seeing Hiccup being brought up to a house looking building.

"Don't worry you two, they are going to fix your mother up, I hope." Toothless said the last part in a whisper as they arrived.

Someone was standing guard at the door, "Aah! No Toothless you can't see her right now, you're gonna 'ave to wait."

Toothless growled menacingly at the Viking as he through his hands up, "Fine fine! You can go in," The Viking said looking around while pushing to door open.

Toothless grumbled as he walked pass the Viking, seeing him jump. Once he was in he got hit with a wave of herbs. He looked around a bit and saw the elder putting this green paste on all the cuts and stabs Hiccup had, which was pretty much everywhere.

"Momma!" Terah and Kate cried falling off Toothless only to get up right after, and start running over to Hiccup. Gothi heard them as she jumped, messing up on applying the paste.

"I thought I said no visitors, gods that man can never listen," Gothi said as she wiped the paste she messed up on with a rag.

Terah and Kate didn't know what the green stuff was but they didn't care.

"Momma, momma wake up!" Kate whined nudging Hiccups face.

"She won't wake up for quite a bit dearies," Gothi said while applying more paste, "I made her sleep so she won't feel the sting of this medicine." She finished.

"Guys, everything's ok, Gothi's a good person. She won't hurt your mother any more than she already is. She's helping her, so come over here and let Gothi finish." Toothless said to the them.

The two spared a glance at Hiccup's knocked out form before running back under Toothless' chest. Gothi smiled at that.

"So how you been Toothless, I haven seen you around for a while now." She asked as she finished putting the stuff on and was now wrapping Hiccup up.

"I haven't seen you either, I'm doing fine you?" Toothless answered, yes Gothi is a smart woman. To be able to understand dragons.

"Aah, good good, I'm good all together at the moment. Especially when I saw your hatchlings for the first time." Gothi exclaimed, gazing over at the two dragons hiding behind Toothless' fore paws.

"Aha yeah they are something." Toothless answered looking down at the two hatchlings hiding under him, "I-is she talking abowt us?" Terah asked his father, hiding more.

"Yes Terah she is talking about you guys, she can understand you too so say what you want." Toothless said nudging them both out from under himself.

"Hello little ones." Gothi acknowledged them, "H-h-hi." Kate fumbled out, as Terah kept quiet.

"Do you have a name?" "K-Kate." Kate stuttered out.

"Ah, Kate. Pretty name, and yours?" Gothi said glancing at the other hatchling. She already knew his name, she just wanted to see if he'll talk.

Terah sat there just staring, so Gothi just said, "It's ok if you don't want to tell me, I'm not hurt or anything, but can you please talk dear. I know you can, I heard you before." Gothi said looking at Terah now. He averted his gaze to the wood floor of the hut, turning to run and hide under his father again.

"Terah, it's ok to speak. I don't judge." Gothi said finishing wrapping Hiccup up.

"H-How do you know my name?!" Terah exclaimed turning to the old woman.

"I have my ways. As does everyone." She said smiling, and turning too Toothless.

"She'll have to stay here for the night and probably the next. You can go home or stay here if you like."

"Thanks, I'll stay here for the night if you don't mind having some company." Toothless said walking over to Hiccup's still form, and started licking his wound on his foot.

"Nah, it's nice to have some company every once and a while, make yourselves comfortable, I'm going to go out and see if anyone needs me for any others that are hurt." Gothi said walking to the door and walking out.

* * *

**Sorry it's short... *.* They look so much bigger on my ipad... xD.**


	18. Chapter 18

_**I'm running on reserves right now, I haven't typed anything for a while... Been working on Maya.**_

_**Beta'd By Randomness13**_

* * *

Chapter 18

"Hhnnnnnn, everything hurts..." Toothless heard a moan from behind him. He turned around to see a wrapped in white Hiccup trying to get up.

"Momma!" The hatchlings cried running over to her. As soon as she heard that she tensed up.

"No, no Hiccup lay down! You're all patched up, don't move." Toothless said walking over to her. The two hatchlings got over to her and nudged the side of her head, and Hiccup jumped.

"No! Don't hurt me anymore!" Hiccup cried out loudly, whimpering after, her eyes darting all over, looking for who touched the side of her head.

The hatchlings didn't know what was wrong with their mother. They don't know that much about her past yet. Hell they don't know any of it!

"Terah, Kate get over here. Your mother is still going through shock, so get away from her." Toothless said seeing Hiccup start shaking and whimpering closing her eyes.

"Hiccup it's ok your safe now. No one is going to hurt you anymore, I'm here." Toothless said, Hiccup visibly calmed at that.

"I-is he gone?" "Who Dagur? Yeah he's gone. I took care of him for good." Toothless said looking at Hiccup as she stopped shaking.

Hiccup let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, "Oh, good. Thanks Tooth..." "Anything for you, love."

"Where are they?" Hiccup asked with worry in her voice.

"Who? The hatchlings? Right here." Toothless said as the two ran back up to their mother.

"Aah, my babies you're alright!" Hiccup purred, being nuzzled by them.

"Hey watch it Terah these wounds are still healing." Hiccup jokingly scolded Kate for touching her wings where they were stitched. Kate jumped and came to nuzzle her face instead.

"So how long am I here for Toothless?" Hiccup asked looking at him.

"Gothi said tonight and next night should be enough. I'm here for the whole time though." Toothless said the last part with a smile, Hiccup smiled at that too.

"Good, I'm going the rest a little. You mind taking the kids to feed them?"

"Sure, come on guys let's leave your mother to rest." Toothless called out walking over to the door. The two nudged Hiccup's head once before bounding to the door.

"You want anything while I'm gone?" Toothless asked before walking out.

"Food and water, then I'll be fine, love."

"Ok I'll be back soon, now don't go running off. Ahah." Toothless chuckled, walking out the door.

"I won't!" Hiccup replied closing her eyes, going into a dreamless sleep.

With Toothless and the hatchlings

The hatchlings were ecstatic that their mother was fine, so they were play fighting all the way to the village.

"Guys stay close, I don't know what the other dragons might do to you." Toothless commanded, they obediently ran under their father.

"Why?" Kate asked.

"Because the other dragons never really liked us. They see us as a danger to themselves and others..." "Oh..." Kate said a bit down.

"Where we going?" Terah asked, "To get some food, check out the village, and see if there is going to be another attack later." Toothless replied talking to both of them.

As soon as they got into the village Toothless was called out by Stoick, "Oi, Toothless! Is Hiccup alright?" He asked walking over to them, Gobber not far behind.

"Yeah, momma is alwight." Terah answered automatically.

"Ah good good, so what are you doing out, I thought you would be with Hiccup," Stoick said looking at the hut up on the hill.

Toothless cooed some stuff to Terah and he translated.

"Going to get food for ouw selfs, then bwing some back for mom." Terah said pausing in the middle remembering what was said.

"Ah, well then we'll let you get on your way then, bye." Stoick said turning to walk off.

Kate chirped something at Gobber, Terah said it in a way he'll understand, "Kate says hi, Gobber."

"Ah, she did, did she?" Gobber says looking down and seeing Kate at his feet or foot, wanting up.

Gobber picked her up and she chirped again,"I guess I could stay with you guys a little." Gobber said putting Kate on his shoulder while Terah was on Toothless's head.

"Now where are those fishbowls... Aha there one is!" Gobber exclaimed hobbling over to one with no dragons at it, with Toothless right behind him. Then some other dragons showed up, and started eating out of it. Toothless stopped then and there and growled, Gobber heard this and stopped. He looked back to see a little Terah staring with fear at the other dragons, while Kate was whining to be put down.

He put her down and she instantly ran over to Toothless, cowering behind a forepaw as she stared at the other dragons.

"What's going on?" Gobber asked as the dragons at the fish bowl turned their attention to the adult night fury and started growling.

The hatchlings were whimpering at what was being said to them, cowering by their father.

"We have enough with just one of you running around and now there's more! All you guys do is destroy stuff and hurt others..." One of the dragons at the bowl growled.

"Hello! Hatchlings here! Don't you have any respect?" Toothless growled, while Terah and Kate cowered under him shaking in fear.

"Yes I do but they should know what monsters they will be turned into... Such as yourself." Another dragon growled.

"Eh, EH! Will you guys cut it out. I thought this war was over..." Gobber grumbled stepping in between the two.

"You better watch your hatchlings, night fury." "Or what? You'll hurt them?" ",kill them... I will kill them if I ever see them out by themselves."

"You will not lay a claw on them." "Whatever..." The other dragon said before flying off.

Once they were gone Toothless looked down at the hatchlings, "Guys, you two ok?" Toothless asked nuzzling to two shaking hatchlings.

"Can we go back to momma... I don't feel to hungwy anymore," Terah and Kate whimpered.

"*Sigh*, ok come on we'll go back to mom." Toothless said, nudging the hatchlings and nodding to Gobber before walking with two hatchlings more than happy to get out of there.

They didn't have any issues with anymore dragons but the hatchlings were still shaking in fear, once they reached the hut Toothless opened the door to see his mate's head pop up. The hatchlings bolted over to their mother yelling "momma!"

"Back so soon?" Hiccup asked looking at the shaking hatchlings running to her.

"We had a mishap, some dragons threatened to kill the kids. They are so shaken up they wanted to come back here to be with you." Toothless finished.

Hiccup looked down at the shaking hatchlings trying to desperately push as much of themselves into her chest as possible.

"Hey, hey it's ok no one is going to hurt you two." Hiccup cooed licking both of them as best she can still wrapped up in bandages.

"Tay want to kill us, are we weally monstewrs?" Terah whimpered out while Kate was just shaking more.

"You guys aren't monsters, who ever said that is just some crazy dragon and you shouldn't listen to them."

"O-o-k." Terah cried cuddling more into Hiccup.

"Hiccup I'm going to go out and get the food I'll be back in a bit if there isn't any issues this time. And of all dragons it was only those guys that said something the, others just gazed and moved on... I don't know what their problem is." Toothless said walking back to the door.

"*sigh*, it's behind us now Tooth, all we can do is hope they weren't really serious." Hiccup said to Toothless as he walked out, "I hope so!" Then he was gone.

"Momma, I'm scared." Kate whimpered, now under Hiccups forepaw.

"It's ok babies, everything is going to be alright." Hiccup consoled wrapping a paw around them.

*40 minutes later*

The door opened and the hatchlings jumped, still on edge about what happened earlier.

It was Gothi, with Toothless right behind her.

"So how are they?" Toothless said putting his mouthful of fish in front of Hiccup.

"Still shaken up, they jumped when the door was opened..." Hiccup said licking both of them, their shaking stopped at their mothers touch, only to start up again after she started talking again.

"Oh, I hope they'll forget about it, I hate seeing them like this." Toothless said walking over to the side of Hiccup.

"Yeah I do too, but I'm going to sleep a little," Hiccup said eating all the fish and leaving some for the hatchlings to eat.

"Ok, I will to in a bit." Toothless said licking Hiccup in the cheek and putting a wing over her and the hatchlings.

"K, and thanks for the fish Tooth-" Hiccup said licking Toothless' paw by her face.

"Anything for you love." Toothless smiled as he saw Hiccup smile too before she fell asleep, as he was not to long after.

* * *

_**RESERVES FTW.**_

_**Thankies to everyone thats reviews on this story... It's growing every day :3**_

_**3**_


	19. Chapter 19

**_Sorry for taking so long to update. but here, have at it._**

**_This chapter was Beta'd by Randomness13_**

* * *

Chapter 19

Toothless woke to being patted on his nose by someone. He opened his eyes rumbling in question at who would wake him. It was Gothi.

"Hey Toothless, can you come with me please?" Gothi whispered, seeing as he was getting up.

He was careful that he didn't wake Hiccup and followed her to a separate room, "Now I heard bits and pieces earlier from what happened. But can you fill me in?" She asked as soon as she stepped into the room.

"What? With the dragons that threatened to kill our hatchlings?" "Yes, I want to know so I can do something about it." She whispered.

"Gothi, not to sound like an ass, but what would you be able to do when you're like... This." Toothless held out a paw gesturing to her.

"Oho, I'll let you find that out, I was hoping you'd ask what I can't do..." She said smiling.

Toothless wondered, he knew Gothi was "different." She could understand dragons for crying out loud! No one else has taken the time to learn dragoniese or did she? Unless-

"Toothless tell me what happened so I can plan for what to do... I want to help you."

"*Sigh*, fine. We were going to get some food for ourselves and Hiccup, we talked to Stoick a little about Hiccups condition, after that Stoick left and Gobber was with us. Kate likes Gobber, so Gobber picked her up and we started walking to a fishbowl. That's when the dragons showed up and started threatening to kill them, then they flew away."

"I see, and do you know what they looked like?" Gothi asked sitting on the ground cross legged.

"One was a yellow Nadder and the other was a purple Monstrous Nightmare."

"Ah ok, I will go see what I can do. You go rest if you want. Thanks Toothless." Gothi said getting up and walking to the door.

"Ok." Toothless said awkwardly and skeptically, gazing at her form going out the door. Walking over to Hiccup and cuddling up next to her. He watched the old woman walk out.

Now it's time for her to reawaken a part of her she thought she could and would never use again... Gothi thought.

(Line?)

It turns out that the next morning when Toothless went out to get food for them he overheard some of the dragons.

"Did anyone else hear that wailing last night? or

"There was a huge Night Fury flying around."

Toothless was puzzled, that can't be Hiccup or him.

"Yeah, I heard that wailing. Seems two dragons were just killed last night." A dragon said all too loud, and Toothless heard it.

"Killed by what?" he asked and all the dragons looked at him and backed up a bit.

"Er, we think it's a Night Fury, it can't be you because this one is a bit bigger." A Nadder replied.

"Wait, So another Night Fury is flying around other than us?" "That sounds about right."

"You know what it looks like?" Toothless asked concerned now, because there is another Night Fury on Berk.

"Eh, no one really got a good look at it, but it looked older, pitch black with some gray streaks here and there. Kinda like your dark blue ones." A mud brown gronckle commented.

"Oh, well tell me if you see it again, I don't want it to attack my mate." Toothless said as the dragons nodded and Toothless continued on with walking to the fish bowls.

There were no issues this time, so that's good. Toothless got his mouthful of fish and trotted back to the elder's hut. He heard some rough housing going on inside and as he opened the door, Hiccup was watching the hatchlings rolling around on the wood floor.

"Seems they forgot about yesterday. Good," Toothless thought walking over to Hiccup. As soon as he was about 5 feet away from her she turned her head to look at him.

"Ah, you're back love." Hiccup purred, stretching to lick Toothless on the cheek.

"Yeah." Toothless said dropping the fish down on the floor, "Hiccup, There is another Night Fury about, and the dragons who threatened to kill the hatchlings are dead because of it." He said sitting on his haunches as the tiny dragons came over to the fish.

"You saw another Night Fury?" Hiccup said excitedly, "No, I didn't, the others did though. They say it's a little bigger than me, pitch black with gray streaks on it's body." Toothless said shuffling his paws. "Well that sounds dangerous, other night furies are nice to others right?" Hiccup asked with a bit of nervousness now.

"I hope, but if it isn't nice you're not fighting it." Toothless said sternly, Hiccup sighed.

"So other than that, how are you feeling?" Toothless asked pushing some fish to where Hiccups face was. Laying down next to her to watch the hatchlings.

"Im feeling better but my back is so sore. I haven't seen Gothi also. Have you?" Hiccup asked, sitting up on her front legs a little before shaking and falling down again.

"I haven't either... I thought she got back after I fell asleep and this morning when I went to get food..."

"That's weir-, wait last night! Did she say where she was going?" Hiccup exclaimed, she didn't want the elder to be hurt.

"Gothi said she was going to deal with the dragons that threatened to kill our hatchlings, don't ask me how but Gothi understands dragons... Night furies at least..."

"So, that whole time I could have just brought you here and we could talk with Gothi translating? I hate you." Hiccup growled jokingly giving Toothless a playful nudge, "I'm glad it came out like this though." Hiccup said after, cuddling into Toothless.

"But anyways, I asked Gothi how she was going to deal with it, and how she did it is what I'm wondering," Toothless said laying his head down. The hatchlings were tired and lazily walked over to their parents, cuddling into the space between them,

"She killed the dragons? But I thought-" "Yes another night fury did it." Toothless finished for her before the door was opened, revealing Gothi calm as an elder can be.

"Hello Toothless, Hiccup." Gothi said walking in.

"Hi...?" Toothless said oblivious to who it is, still in thought. "No, Toothless ask her..." Hiccup whispered harshly poking a claw into his side.

Toothless looked and saw who it was and stuttered awkwardly, "Oh uh, h-hi Gothi..."

Gothi just smiled and started walking to the medicine room. Before, "Wait Gothi, what I meant to ask is, what did you do to the dragons?" Toothless asked, walking up to the woman.

"Oh, I got them taken care of." She said continuing to walk, slowly.

"We'll the other dragons around the island are talking about it. See, last night they say they saw a night fury but it looked old. Black with gray streaks, like mine are a lighter blue... I didn't know there were others!" He finished, a little to excitedly.

Gothi was screaming on the inside but she hid it very well, by giving him a blank stare.

"Were you hiding a night fury somewhere?" After a short pause he pushed, "Well?"

"It was-" Gothi stopped and walked out of site.

"Gothi, where did the dragon come from?!" Toothless asked loudly walking after her.

When Toothless got to the room where Gothi was, she was sitting on the floor meditating.

"Toothless, I've been keeping something from you for a while." Gothi said calmly opening her eyes and looking at him.

"Don't you wonder how I can understand night furies most other than the other dragons?" She pressed.

"Uh..."

"Well I been keeping a secret for a long time, since before you were alive, even your parents."

"W-what?"

* * *

**N'd Bubai o/ **


	20. Chapter 20

**_I didn't realise how big this chapter was until I finished typing it... but meh here you go! Chapter 20 :D Just to think this story isn't THAT_ old... 3 you all for supporting me, Some previous chapters may be redone and updated secretly... idfk why ff doesn't email about a previous chapter that has be replace or updated... anyways... READEH o/**

**Beta'd By Randomness13 3**

* * *

Chapter 20

"W-what?"

"Toothless, the rumor is true. It was a night fury..." Gothi said closing her eyes again, a second later she opened them to reveal pure white semi-slit eyes.

"It was you?!" Toothless roared, backing up a step.

"Yes, it was me..." Gothi sighed.

"Why?" Was all Toothless asked.

"I did it because we need more night furies..." Gothi said slightly depressed.

"We? What do you mean, we? You're like this..." Toothless said gesturing to all of her.

"Toothless, back when I was a dragon I had a family like you do right now, but I couldn't protect them, now they are long gone." Gothi said looking down.

"You, had hatchlings? What happened?"

"*Sigh*, Toothless they were killed including my mate. By a group of rogue dragons..."

"Oh, but why are you like this and not a dragon?" Toothless pressed.

"Well as you can see until the resent years, Vikings have been a threat to dragons, so why not become one of them and save yourself when you have nothing left?" Gothi said getting up and walking to the window.

"I see, wait. How did you take this form? I didn't eve-" "Toothless, it is ancient power that cannot be reckoned with. Only the dragons from my time know anything of it while the ones in this time don't even know it exists." Gothi said with seriousness.

"Oh, but why did you kill those drago-" "Because I don't want you guys to go through what I had to!" Gothi flipped at him getting in his face.

Toothless was sitting there in shock, never has he seen this old woman flip like that, at anyone. Let alone himself. She was still glaring in his face so he took an awkward step back.

"S-sorry, I could leave if I have worn out my welcome." Toothless whined, backing up towards to door.

Gothi's face went from one of anger to one of dread. She thought she stored that anger away a long time ago, now it's coming out.

"Sorry for flipping out like that, and no you don't have to leave... It's just, I don't want you guys to go through the same pain I had to for years and years."

"I appreciate that, but why did you kill them before they did anything to make a move?" Toothless asked sitting down again.

"Because I see it as if you get rid of a problem before it spreads like what happened to me all those years back, you won't have any problems in the future." Gothi stated walking up to the door for the room and opening it.

"And where are you going?" Toothless asked nervously.

"To check-up on your mate, why? You want her better right?" Gothi said the last part sarcastically.

"Of course just please don't hurt her... Or the hatchlings." Toothless said standing in front of her.

"Toothless you were fine with me near them before, now I told you what I am and you ask as if I'm going to hurt one if them. No, think of me... As. As..." She trailed off walking past Toothless and over to Hiccup.

Toothless growled at her when she got to close to the hatchlings, as she was looking Hiccup's sides and back over, checking for any wrappings that should be replaced.

"Oh come on Toothless, is that how you treat an old woman..." She joked from behind Hiccup's body.

"No, it's how I treat a dragon that isn't part of my family..." He stated gruffly, walking up and sitting by Gothi watching her every move.

Hiccup felt Toothless was near her so she popped her head up, blinking to get some of the sleep out of her eyes. Hiccup didn't know she fell asleep again. "Where are the hatchlings?!" She thought looking around, she tried getting up only to stumble and fall shortly after. Then she looked at who was near her and saw Gothi and Toothless both staring at her.

Gothi was holding the hatchlings which Toothless wasn't taking to kindly.

"Put. Them. Down." Toothless growled at Gothi, she did and as soon and the hatchlings were on the floor the hatchlings turned to look at her confused.

"Uh, Toothless it's fine it's just Gothi. She wouldn't hurt anyth-" "Hiccup, she's the night fury..." Toothless growled, pushing the hatchlings away from Gothi and over to their mother.

Gothi had a look of hurt in her eyes, as she watched the hatchlings looking at her and being pushed over to Hiccup by Toothless.

"Toothless what are you talking about, Gothi is a human, not a dragon..." Hiccup stated, after looking at the hurt looking Gothi.

"Hiccup, she is the night fury. She just told me. After all this time she was keeping this a secret, I don't trust her for the moment. Not around you or the hatchlings." Toothless stated sternly sitting between Gothi, who was staring at where the hatchlings were, and Hiccup who was looking at Gothi looking like she as frozen in a daze.

"Toothless this is ridiculous, there is no way-" Hiccup started but was interrupted by a whisper of a voice, "Hiccup it's true, I am the night fury Toothless says me to be..."

"Wha- prove it then." Hiccup passively asked, turning to the old woman.

"I will but I need room, and need to be away from the village... I don't want to be seen and or killed..." She said slowly getting up from where she was all of a sudden sitting.

"Screw the village Gothi, were at peace now. Who cares if anyone sees you? That would probably make the dragon's peace with Vikings stronger, seeing as they had a night furry as their village elder and healer for years and years." Hiccup ranted, staring at her.

"Hiccup, space. I need space, I'm bigger than you guys put together. And both of you in one room fit, but three would push it.. I'm sorry but it will have to wait till you're better..." Gothi said looking around with depressed eyes.

Hiccup made a move to get up again and stood for a bit before falling to the floor with a cry. It hurt but not as much as yesterday. Gothi looked back when she heard the cry and watched as Hiccup tried to stand again. This time she did with a little shakiness in her legs, but she was up.

"Well? Let's go!" Hiccup said in pain, with a look as if she'd collapse right where she stands.

"Hiccup you need your rest, I'll do it tomorr-" "Gothi either let's do it now or not at all. I want to see if you are lying or not." Hiccup said nudging the hatchlings waking them up from their nap.

Toothless was still sitting in front of Hiccup and growled if Gothi got too close to them.

"*Sigh*, fine. But it'll have to be quick, age has its limits." Gothi sighed walking to the door and opening it.

Hiccup tried walking and fell on her face with a whimper, but got up and kept moving.

"You go, I will hold the door." Toothless said walking up to Gothi and giving her a gruff nudge out.

Gothi almost fell, but saved herself. "Toothless, what are you doing! Don't push the elder!" Hiccup growled at Toothless, trudging to the doorway. Toothless whimpered out a sorry to Hiccup as she got out the door with the hatchlings under her.

When Hiccup made it outside and looked at the sun, it was around midday, she looked around for Gothi and saw her walking to the forest. Hiccup walked after her with the hatchlings right at her heals and Toothless too.

They walked for a while till Gothi found the same clearing she did her thing the other night.

"Are you serious about this Gothi?!" Hiccup exclaimed, shocked.

"Yes I am but remember. I'm no different than I am right now. After the transformation. I'm not a killer on a rampage. I'm just me, in the body that I was born into. Now step back please." Gothi said with a shooing gesture.

They back up and Gothi spoke in a hushed whisper and then it started, everything rapidly changed into that of a night fury and within five seconds, and a night fury about three times both Hiccup and Toothless' size.

The bigger one was panting with her eyes closed, with a face expression of pain on it, a moan of pain here and there.

Both Toothless and Hiccup's mouths were wide open while the hatchlings hide cowering under their mother looking at the huge dragon.

There was Gothi as a dragon, pitch black with gray streaks all over her body and tons of claw scars on her face and body, the true look of an elder that's seen it's days.

Gothi opened her pure white eyes to see the two adult night furies staring at her, and the hatchlings flinch back.

"Momma! It's alive!" Terah whimpered.

"Little one, I'm not an "it" I'm Gothi, just in my born body." Gothi said in an almost angelic voice. Man, her voice changed from a raspy one to one that any girl would love to have.

"Y-y-your a- dragon." Hiccup stuttered, in shock at what she was looking at.

"Yes, Hiccup I am a dragon." Gothi said smiling the best she could without her teeth out.

Gothi made a move to come over to them, only to have Hiccup back up and Toothless step forward growling.

"Momma! I'm scared." Kate whimpered hiding more under Hiccup.

Hiccup took one more step and fainted then and there as she rolled a little on her side, luckily the hatchlings got out from under her before then. Toothless saw this and trotted over, just as the hatchlings were cuddling into her sides scared.

"Guys, is everything ok?" Gothi asked stepping closer, receiving two cries from the hatchlings and a growl from Toothless.

"Stay back, you won't hurt my mate while I'm here." Toothless growled getting into a defensive stance in front if Hiccup.

"Toothless, it's me Gothi! Didn't I just tell you before I changed that I'm still the same m-"

"Stay back!" Toothless growled, throwing a warning claw swipe at her face.

Gothi took that as a shock and backed up and sat down. Toothless was still growling and looking at her like he was going to kill if she got too close.

"Wh what, oh Toothless I had the weirdest dream that Gothi was a-" Hiccup said coming back to consciousness, looking over to where Toothless was and seeing another huge night fury sitting there a few yards away.

"My gods it wasn't a dream." Hiccup said in disbelief.

"Nope I'm still here Hiccup!" Gothi called over the growling of Toothless.

"Momma dat dwagon big and scary, Is it going to hurt us?" Terah whimpered pushing more into Hiccup's chest, seeing the other night fury again.

"*gasp* I would never!" Gothi exclaimed stepping forward, bad mistake, at that Toothless lunged at her and swiped a claw at her side. That hurt and Gothi jumped and tripped over herself to get away. She looked over and started to lick the cut, Toothless had just hurt her!

"Toothless! Why would you do that?!" "You made a move to hurt my hatchling." Was all he said while stalking toward her. Hiccup was struggling to get up again, a whimper here and there.

"Toothless what's gotten into you? It's me! Gothi! The one that helped Hiccup recover!"

"I know perfectly who you are, but it's that you kept this a secret for so long and now it finally comes out. I see that as an act to harm someone or something behind their back without them noticing it." Toothless growled now about five feet away from her.

"I'm sorry but this is why I kept it from everyone for so long, because something like this would happen..." Gothi whimpered starting to get up.

As Gothi was making a move to get up Toothless bit at her neck, clamping down on her as she was forced back down to the ground. Or risk having her throat crushed.

"Don't move or I'll kill you." Toothless growled, biting a bit harder showing he wasn't joking.

Gothi was in shock, Toothless was serious. She knew she should have denied all that Toothless said about the dragon, and saying she didn't hear anything about it. Then she wouldn't be in this predicament.

Gothi started shaking just out of instinct, Toothless had her life in his jaw literally. Toothless felt the shaking as a move to get up and bit down harder, "I said don't move!" Toothless growled, Gothi whined and flinched at the pressor. The flinch made Toothless bite harder, breaking through her scales, blood started to run down her neck. Gothi was whimpering and shaking even more.

Hiccup was finally up with some cowering hatchlings under her. "Toothless! Stop this!" Hiccup commanded somehow running over to them and pushing Toothless off, but his jaws were still around Gothi's neck.

"TOOTHLESS STOP BITING THE ELDER, NOW!" Hiccup roared at him.

Toothless looked at Hiccup, wondering if she was sure about this, Gothi was shaking more now and made a move to get out of his grip. Toothless just growled more and bit down harder and Gothi desperately cried out loud but it sounded only like air being forced out of a tube, as her paws were clawing at the ground trying to get away," TOOTHLESS STOP." Hiccup roared swiping at Toothless' face without claws, hitting him right in the nose.

Toothless let go, sneezing from getting hit while Gothi coughed a couple times recovering. She ran away from them and stopped about thirty feet away, laying down and shaking, there was a blood trail over to her as she looked back at Toothless in shock.

"Toothless, what in the hel did you do that for! That's the elder that you just threatened to kill!" Hiccup roared in Toothless' face.

"But she made a move to hurt yo-" Toothless whimpered, lowering to the ground in submission.

"No Toothless! She wasn't, she just wanted to show us that she was still herself!" Hiccup growled in reply.

"Yeah, so much for that idea..." They both heard a muffled whine coming from Gothi, who was now curled into a ball shaking. Her life was almost ended, a little more pressure and her throat would have collapsed.

A death where you're desperately trying to breathe while your eyes slowly go dark from no oxygen left.

Toothless was frozen thinking of what he was about to do, and to an elder! To Gothi! The very person that was helping his mate recover from the incident with Dagur and he almost killed her... Way to show appreciation...

Hiccup walked over to the elder, Gothi being in a ball was at first thinking it was Toothless so she flinched, covering up her neck with her wings.

"Gothi, it's me. Are you ok?" Hiccup crooned nuzzling Gothi's wing.

"Just let me be alone young one, that was just too close..." Gothi said muffled under her wings, a shiver going down her spine.

"But Gothi, Toothless won't do that ever again. You're ok." Hiccup said nudging wherever Gothi's head would be, Gothi flinched.

"I said leave young one, I'll come when I'm ready..." "But goth-" Hiccup interjected only to be interrupted, "Hiccup, just leave..." Gothi said getting up and walking into the woods more.

"Gothi!" Hiccup called after her, only to see Gothi start bolting away.

Hiccup turned to Toothless who looked like he was in really big trouble, crouching to the ground as Hiccup walked over to him.

"You REALLY messed up Toothless, I don't even know if she's coming back for a while or never at all... Nice going, useless reptile..." Hiccup said with disappointment reaching back to rip off her wrappings for her cuts seeing as she feels fine now, it amazed her how fast she healed from stab wounds. When Hiccup was human she would get cut and it would take about a week to just scab it over, let alone heal.

Hiccup stormed off into the woods, with the two hatchlings following. Leaving Toothless to just wonder what the hel he almost did...

* * *

**_Dürkå dürkå, till next time o/_**


	21. Chapter 21 SIGN SOPA!

NOOOOOO **_SOPA_** IS MAKING A COMEBACK SIGN THE PETITION! HURRY WE GOT TILL MARCH 17TH!

.gov/petition/stop-sopa-2014/q0Vkk0Zr

**Beta'd & some of this chapter added by Randomness13**

* * *

Chapter 21 Yes! Biggy For Reasons.

Hiccup was walking for a while, she needed to think and hopefully find Gothi.

"Momma where we going?" Kate asked out of nowhere startling Hiccup.

"Wha-! Kids why are you following me, why aren't you back with your father?" Hiccup exclaimed, stopping and bending down to lick them.

"That was Gothi? That old lady that healed you, momma?" Terah chirped as Hiccup picked him up by the scruff, and put him on the back of her neck.

"Yes Terah, that was Gothi and I need to find her." Hiccup said now picking Kate up and putting on her neck too.

Hiccup heard flapping overhead so she looked up seeing a huge black blur fly by at a very high speed.

"And I think that's her, hold on guys." Hiccup said back to them and she crouched and took off through the trees.

Once she was up above the trees she could see Gothi flying out towards the ocean.

"Is she leaving?" Hiccup thought slowly catching up to her.

Hiccup caught up and was now flying next to Gothi, and Gothi was huge compared to her. After Hiccup was done looking at Gothi's markings, she spoke "Uh, hey Gothi..." Hiccup said. Gothi jumped, she didn't even hear Hiccup next to her all this time.

"What? How did you find me young one," "It's not too hard to see a huge night fury flying around, I mean look at you. I'm only as big as 1 and a quarter of your wings!" Hiccup exclaimed, trying to brighten up the mood.

"Well, what do you need Hiccup?" Gothi inquired, "I'm wondering where you're going."

"Oh, I'm just flying, being a human for a while makes you miss it, plus I'm just clearing my head from earlier. So me and Toothless can try again later." Gothi said calmly, gliding now.

"Oh, and here I thought you were leaving because of what happened earlier."

"Ahaha, no no. I can understand why Toothless was like that. He was just trying to protect you is all. Because I've been keeping this a secret from you for a while, he saw it as a sneaky bit so he put his guard up. Resulting in what you saw earlier." Gothi summed up making a wide turn going back to Berk.

"So, we're going back?" Hiccup asked.

"Well yes, I can't hold a grudge for long, and I didn't have one to start with so why not?" Gothi said doing a barrel roll over Hiccup, gliding on Hiccup's left now.

"Momma momma! Can you do that?" Terah asked from sitting behind Hiccup's head.

"Not now hun, I've got you guys to keep safe, doing one of those moves and your falling off me." "Oh, I don't wanna fall..." Terah said looking over Hiccup's neck at the ocean below.

The trip was silent the rest of the way. They were flying behind the island so Gothi wouldn't be seen by anyone.

"So," Gothi started, breaking the silence.

"So," Hiccup said looking over, seeing all the scars, marks, and all around wicked looking eyes. They looked like they could burn a hole into anyone they glared at long enough.

"Uh, Gothi how come your body is like, well that..." Hiccup said gesturing with her head.

"Hiccup, I'm in my prime years, I've seen many things in my time up to this point. These markings, are signs of age. The reason you don't see any other dragons with marks like these is because they were all born around 40 to 80 years ago. I was born around 600 years ago..."Gothi said with a smile towards to end, looking over to Hiccup and seeing her mouth wide open.

"600 years?! B-but how? I heard people said you were only 73 years old in the village, but your really 600?"

"Yep, and I feel wonderful, as I said before, I'm in my prime years. A time to explore or just lay and relax, to visit other kin..." Gothi said a bit saddened towards the end.

They were by the clearing where Gothi "changed", and Toothless wasn't there anymore.

"Gothi, how was it like back then? You don't have to answ-" "No it's fine, it was nice back then. There wasn't as many humans as there is now, and there were more dragons. Night Furies lived in droves, but they were killed by the thousands by other dragons." Gothi said, starting to descend to the ground now, soon landing in the clearing with a huge thump, and a smaller thump by her.

The hatchlings jumped off Hiccups back as soon as they touched down and started rough housing in front of them.

"Well, that's too bad, and again, sorry about Toothless." Hiccup said nudging Gothi's wing with hers.

"Yeah, but it's behind us now. All there is to do now is embrace the future, and hope for the best." Gothi said looking at the hatchlings, but only seeing one looking at something under her.

"Hey!" Gothi heard a chirp below her, she looked down and sure enough there was Terah.

"You're bigger than momma!" He chirped joyfully, looking up.

"Aha, that I am little one. But I'm just older." Gothi said bending her huge head down to his level, Terah didn't even flinch.

"When I grow up I'm gonna be as big as you!" Terah exclaimed, batting his tiny paw at her nose.

Gothi just narrowed her eyes at him, brought her paw up, curling the rest in so there is only one drawn, and poked Terah in the side with a claw the size of his head. Earning a sound of surprise and another of what sounded like laughing.

"Dat tickoed." Terah exclaimed, Gothi did it again. Terah fell over onto his back while Gothi used all of her claws to tickle him.

Hiccup was watching amused, Kate went over to Gothi. She was on the ground laughing with her brother as soon as she got there.

"I think they like you, have you had any hatchlings Gothi?" Hiccup asked, watching as Kate and Terah were still on the ground giggling here and there. She didn't notice Gothi freeze.

"They were killed..." Was all Hiccup heard.

Gothi stepped back a little and sat down, looking depressed.

"Oh, I'm so sorry I didn't kno-" "It's ok Hiccup, it's just I remember it as if it was yesterday." Gothi said getting up and walking towards the village.

"You mind telling me how it happened? Or no," Hiccup asked, licking the still giggling hatchlings to get them to follow.

"They were murdered when I was out getting food for myself. I came back to my cave to see my four hatchlings dead and my mate barely hanging on to life."

"I lay with him till he drew his last breath, I was so angry at myself. I flew all over killing any and every dragon that wasn't a night fury, and hence that's where I got all these scars. Until the queen came, and when she came there weren't really any dragons to fight. By then my rage was sedated and I aimlessly flown the world looking for any signs of more night furies."

"One day I saw Berk, a dragon raid was going on. Seeing those dragons raiding like that relit my rage and I killed and or injured many of them. After they left, I figured I found where I belonged, but not as this. So I used some off my knowledge from the elder that was in my drove to take on the form of a human."

"And that's where I'm from Hiccup, the elder you know her as was a mother, a murderer, and was alone." Gothi said, now they were at the edge of the forest. Gothi looked back at Hiccup and then turned and walked out of the cover of trees, right into the village which was bustling with activity.

No one noticed at first, till one Viking said, "Look at the eyes that dragon has!"

Everyone stopped to look, as Gothi just stopped where she was and sat on her haunches. The viking's mouths were all wide open at the site before them.

"Well it looks like Gothi introduced herself... Come on guys let's go follow her." Hiccup said, walking out and hearing gasps of shock. She walked up to Gothi and sat next to her, with the hatchlings under her.

"Move! Gunnar if you don't move this instant-, *huff* What are all these people looking at?" Stoick said finally breaking through the crowd.

There was a whistle above them as everyone looked up. Toothless was standing by them in no time and started grunting and whining.

"I'm sorry for earlier Gothi. I overreacted. Friends?"

"Aha, Toothless I never said we weren't." Gothi crooned.

Hiccup stepped forward just as her dad was walking up to them.

"Hiccup who's this?" He asked gesturing with his hand the other Night Fury. Seeing as it was much bigger than Toothless.

"A FRIEND." Was all Hiccup wrote in the dirt, as Gothi walked up to them. She was taller than Stoick by about a foot and a half when she sat.

She made a coughing sound, and said in a voice a Valkyrie would have, "H-hi Stoick." That made everyone go bug eyed, mouths wide open.

"Did that dragon just talk Stoick?" A Viking asked.

"Yes, I did. Is there a problem?" Gothi said, kind of irritated.

All the Vikings gasped, all but Stoick and Gobber who was walking over to Stoick now.

"Chief! That dragon just spoke! Aren't you going to do anything about it?!" One Viking said. Others nodded and yeah'd in agreement as some started to draw their swords, but Stoick put a stop to it,

"Everyone! Put down your weapons. There is nothing to draw your weapons for. We're at peace with dragons remember?" Stoick bellowed as everyone started advancing.

"Oh no, this was not good." Gothi thought.

"Everyone!" Gothi roared.

All the Vikings stopped at the sheer volume of the roar as they all watched the dragon it came from.

"Everyone, you might not like what your about to hear but I'm going to say it anyways... I've kept it from you all the years that I've been here on Berk!" Gothi roared as she got up and walked over next to Stoick.

Everyone was still watching in disbelief as she changed from a dragon into a small old woman, Gothi.

"Gothi?!" Stoick yelled taking a step back in shock.

Gothi's face still showed that of pain when she was getting up from an all fours position, with help from Stoick who got over his shock already.

"I'm fine, Stoick, I'm fine. You don't need to help me." Gothi said shooing his hand when she was up.

"*cough* Everyone I don't want to yell too long as my age is making it hard in this form. But over these years you've had a night fury as your elder, your healer, and counsel member. I understand this will be a huge shocker at first but it's true."

"I am a Night Fury." Gothi finished. Looking at Stoick, seeing he had a face of utter bafflement.

"All these years, and you were a night fury... Why?" Stoick asked kneeling down to her level.

"Yes Stoick, and the answer to your question, why not... I had nothing back then. To you guys those years ago, I just looked like a woman that washed up on shore."

"300 years ago?" Stoick exclaimed as he got a nod from her, "Everyone go do what you were doing, nothing to be alarmed about." Stoick said gesturing to some random spot that didn't look finished.

There were some Vikings that listened and others that grumbled and walked off.

Hiccup and Toothless walked up to them now and sat behind Gothi. Kate saw Gobber and ran over to him climbing up his leg to his shoulder.

"Oi, oh hey Kate how you been?" Gobber got a purr and a little dragon coiling around the back of his neck in response.

"So, you really are a dragon eh Gothi? I'd nev-" "Sorry to interrupt Stoick, but can I change back? It's starting to get difficult to do stuff in this form..." Gothi said in her old gruff voice, leaning on Stoick because she doesn't have her cane anymore.

"Uh sure..." Stoick said as Gothi stepped away a bit and changed into a dragon.

"I don't think that will ever get old to me..." Stoick exclaimed, watching as Gothi got up.

"Ok, now I won't have any problems. What is it you were saying Stoick?" Gothi asked with her angelic voice.

(LINE)

"Toothless I think we should leave them to their talking." Hiccup suggested licking Terah that was sleeping by her forepaw.

"Yeah." Toothless agreed and started walking to Stoick's house.

"Oi Kate, looks like your parents are going, you better follow 'em!" Gobber said grabbing Kate around his neck and putting her down on the ground. She chirped at Gobber and ran after them.

Hiccup noticed the sun was getting low and decided it was time for dinner.

"Um, Tooth? Before we go home you think we could get some food in the great hall?" Hiccup asked as she stopped walking.

"Oh! Is it that time already? Jeez, time goes by. Let's go." Toothless exclaimed, turning around and walking the other way. As Toothless was walking back he brushed up against Hiccup's side with a smirk on his face.

"Aha, stop Tooth not in front of them." Hiccup said with a smile.

The hatchlings didn't pay any mind to what their parents are talking about other than food.

They got the great hall just as some villagers were starting to come. They pushed open the gigantic doors, went in and it was pretty much empty. They found a spot to just sit and wait for more people to come.

And one of them was Snotlout... And he saw them sitting off to the side.

"Hey, cousin! How you been?" He came up and put an arm around Hiccup's neck. Snotlout didn't know Hiccup had hatchlings under her.

The hatchlings under Hiccup whimpered at the random person coming over and wrapping an arm around their mother.

"Oi, what was that?" Snotlout asked looking around, then Hiccup backed up out of the one arm hug he was giving her.

He heard it again, "Where is the sound coming fro-" he then saw why Hiccup backed up. There were two tiny night furies sitting, and staring at him in fear.

"Hey Hiccup, I'm going to go get some of the sweet water-" Toothless cooed about to get up.

"Ohhh no, you're not getting drunk again. I've already seen you drunk and had to ask people to drag you back to my dad's house... After you ran on the tables and scorched a good few people... Not to mention you pissed in the village well... Hiccup growled back.

"Ok fine... I'll have a little." Toothless crooned take off trotting over to the mead barrels.

"My gods Tooth, if you get drunk again you're staying out in the woods to get off your high." Hiccup screeched after him as the crowd of people was getting bigger.

"Uh, was there something I missed?" Snotlout said completely lost at what happened.

Hiccup looked back at Snotlout and cooed, sitting up more so the hatchlings can't hide anymore.

"Oh, yeah. Wait, cousin I didn't know you did... That!" He exclaimed giving her a skeptical look, gesturing to the tiny dragons sitting under her chest.

If Hiccup could blush she would be red, but she just looked away and pushed her hatchlings out from under herself.

"I would sound really girly if I said they're cute, but they are!" Snotlout said, reaching down to grab one.

He was going for Terah, he wasn't really the one that liked to be picked up...

His little ears were as far down as they could go as he lowered to the ground shaking. Snotlout, being as blockheaded as he is with his ego didn't notice Terah was distressed. When Snotlout got his hands around Terah's chest, the hatchling cried out to its mother as any other dragon hatchling would that felt in trouble.

Snotlout had one hand cupped under Terah's chest, holding him to his side. Snotlout noticed the little dragon in his hand was gripping on trying not to fall off, wrapping its tiny forepaws around his four digits.

"By the gods, and to think you guys get so huge..." Snotlout said turning to mush looking at the size of Hiccup, grabbing a little paw with two fingers and looking at it. Terah was whimpering now, but Snotlout didn't care. He tried to get out of Snotlout's grip but it only tightened. Making Terah start to desperately cry out and start moving more, trying to pull his paw out of the fingers that are painfully griping it.

Hiccup, seeing that Terah isn't enjoying this, groans to Snotlout. He stopped his examining of the hatchling in his hand and looked at her.

Hiccup crooned and gestured with her head to the ground, at least Snotlout understood that...

He moved to put Terah down only for the hatchling to shake free and fall the rest of the way, and ran under Hiccup whimpering and looking back at Snotlout.

"Terah, Terah. It's ok, was he too rough?" Hiccup crooned.

"Yes." Was all Terah said hiding under her chest more.

Hiccup looked back up at Snotlout with a skeptical look.

"What are you looking at me like that for?" He asked completely oblivious to the fact he made one of her kids scared of him.

Hiccup just grumbled and put both hatchlings on her back, got up and started walking around the Great Hall looking for Toothless.

"Ok, I'm not here then... Bye cousin!" Snotlout deadpanned walking over to the other teen's table.

"Momma, what's a cousin?" Kate asked.

"Well Kate, a cousin is a sort of sibling, in which if your father has a brother or sister, and they have a hatchling too. Then that hatchling would be your cousin." Hiccup explained.

"Sounds confuth- con-" "confusing?" Hiccup finished for her.

"Yeah, that..." Kate confirmed.

"Aha, it's ok Kate no one is perfect at talking, heck some can't even talk at all." Hiccup joked.

Just as she said that she saw Toothless, his head in a barrel.

"Toothless! I said not too much!" Hiccup exclaimed, trotting over to him as he shot his head up.

"Oh, hi *hiccup* what are you *hiccup* talking about?" Toothless slurred, with fire shooting out of his mouth at every hiccup while stumbling over to Hiccup and bumping into her.

"Hey! I'm wa*hiccup*lkin' here's!" Toothless growled, drunk...

"Toothless, you're drunk... *sigh* it seems you're staying in the forest tonight..." Hiccup said, walking around Toothless to the fish barrels and filling herself up while getting two for her hatchlings.

"What! Pfft*hiccup* I'm not druuuunk..."Toothless exclaimed, stumbling into a table that was full of Vikings eating.

"Oi! Watch it dragon!" Random Vikings yelled from the table.

"Ooh, you guys can just go *hiccup* off..." Toothless slurred again, falling to the floor out cold...

"Momma? What's wrong with daddy?" Both hatchlings asked jumping from her back and walking over to Toothless' sleeping form. While sniffing at him and pawing at his muzzle with tiny paws.

"Aha, guys I don't think your father is going to be up for a while... He's drunk... That much 'Sweet Water' as he calls it would kill a Viking if they were to drink it. But being a dragon I guess, it just makes him tipsy. Ahaha." Hiccup said letting out giggles here and there, seeing all the stuff the hitching are doing.

"Oh..." Was all they said, continuing to play with Toothless' ear flaps.

"Hey! Hiccup!" Stoick bellowed from the middle of a hall, while making his way through the crowd of people.

"Hey" Hiccup shrilled back as her father got up to her, wrapping an arm around her neck. "Man, Gothi sure has a story to her..." Stoick started, then he noticed Toothless asleep on the floor of the hall...

"What's with him?" Stoick asked looking at Hiccup's eyes for and answer, as she just eyed the mead barrels right next to them.

"Oh, gods damnit I told Gobber to hide those things away somewhere..." Stoick whispered to so the hatchlings couldn't hear him. Hiccup just groaned in response.

"Oh well, anyways... You want me to get some villagers to help move him back to the house?" Stoick asked, as he got a nod and a thrill in response.

With that being acknowledged Stoick started looking around for people that weren't eating or were finished.

"Hey, you, you, you, you, you, you, and you. Come here and help me, we have to move this dragon." Stoick said as he pointed at a couple of people that were sitting and talking or just standing around.

"Babes move, they are going to move your father back to the house." Hiccup said to the hatchlings as they ran back over to her, climbing up onto her head.

Hiccup watched as her father and the villagers picked Toothless up and started walking towards the door. Toothless' wings were flopping limp at his sides and they had to set him down a bit to put them back in place.

(Somewhere else)

Once they were at Stoick's household they get in and just set Toothless by the hearth, as Stoick called it good.

"Ok, well I'll see you guys later, Imma go and eat." Stoick said as the villagers walked out of his house, him being the last and waving.

Hiccup just watched as they left and once they did she walked over to Toothless and curled up by him. Watching as the hatchlings stumbled into the middle of her protective circle as she saw their eyes drooping. So she decided to have a nap too, before Stoick gets home.

* * *

_**SIGN THAT DAMN PETITION NOW OR SAY BUBAI TO !**_ _I'll see you guys in about a week or 2._


End file.
